My Arrogant Love
by Yuki Tora Hime
Summary: Gary Oak puts up an arrogant font. That is, unless hes alone with a certain lavender haired girl named Lindy. They've been childhood friends with a few bumps in the road, but now they're setting off on their Pokémon journey! What will happen when they have to travel together? Find out! OC x Gary Fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.  
**

**Hello! :D So, this will be my second fanfiction I guess. I hope I can stick to this one a little better... hehe...**

**Anyway, a few things I want to cover:**

**First, this will be more like the TV serious, not the game.**

**Secondly, I'm making the new trainers (Gary, my OC, Ash ect) 12, for furture romance purposes :D (Hope no die hard fans get offended by this...)**

**Third, their will be some foul language (hense the teen rating) no "lemon" for a while. I mean I know today's general of 12-year-olds do that stuff... But I want to preserve my OC's innocence for a while :P**

**Fourth, I do not own Pokémon! No copy right infringement intended! I will not repeat this on other chapters, because I am a lazy fucker :D**

**Fifth, for the majority, this will be in my OC's POV. If I get recommendations, I may do some in Gary's.**

**So, with out any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Lindy..."_

_"Liiindy..."_

_"Mmmh?" I grumbled, snuggling closer the source of heat, not wanting to wake up._

_"We're here come on wake up!" an enthusiastic voice said, shaking me with small hands to speed up the process of waking me up. I was a rather heavy sleeper._

_Giving in to the annoyance of being shaked I swatted the hands away, my eyes fluttering open. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _

_I sat up and looked beside me. It was Gary grinning happily._

_"Hehe, you must of been really sleepy huh?" he asked, referring to me falling asleep and using him as a pillow._

_"Uh-huh." I said as I yawned again. "Helping gramps out is hard work. I don't know how he does it."_

_"Ahaha, yeah its hard, but I like it!" Gary beamed. He still had lots of energy even after all the work we do at Professor Oak's lab._

_"Alright kids we're here!" Professor Oak said._

_"Oh boy, finally!" Gary cheered, as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. I stretched and did the same, but slower. Gary helped gramps get the cooler full of ice tea, sandwiches and some cookies._

_"Are you sure you don't want to carry the floaties and the chair Gary?" gramps asked._

_"Yeeeess I'm sure! I can carry the cooler gramps!" Gary protested and he took it from him, being stubborn as usual. _

_"Haha well alright, I'll take the chair and the floaties then. Lindy would you mind getting the bag with the towels?"_

_"Sure no problem," I said, grabbing the beach bag from the trunk._

_"Thank you, Lindy," he said as he locked the car._

_We all walked down the board walk, it was about 2 pm. I felt the warm sun on my skin and I could smell the salty air of the ocean._

_"I can see it! I can see the ocean!" Gary said as he took off to find a good spot on the beach._

_"Hey, wait for me!" I said as I ran after him._

_"Don't go too far you two!" gramps shouted after us._

_"We won't!" Gary called back._

_Gary found a suitable spot that would be more than enough room. He set the cooler down and helped me put the chair up for gramps. We took off our clothes so we we're just in our swim suits and put on sun screen as fast as we could._

_"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Gary said as he grabbed a floatie and ran off to the water._

_"Hey, no fair! You didn't have to take of your shorts or anything!" I shouted as I ran to catch up. _

_"Hehehe!" Gary snickered, already up to about mid calf in the cool water._

_"Cheater!" I shouted as lunged at him, tackling him down._

_"Hey!" Gary yelped, keeping his had above the shallow water._

_"Hehe, got cha!" I smirked. _

_"Oh yeah?!" Gary said as he splashed me with water and ran away._

_"Pfft. Bleh!" I said as I spat the salty water out of my mouth. "Oooh you're gonna get it now Gary Oak!" I yelled, getting up to get him._

_"You gotta catch me first!" He said as he ran through the sparkling ocean water laughing._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock with a groan. I rolled over and opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"It was just a dream..." I muttered tomyself to myself. "Grah!" I growled, flipping back over and burrowing myself under the blankets.

I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't want to have a shower and get dressed. I didn't want to go to Professor Oak's lab to meet up with Gary. I didn't want to pick which Pokémon I would start off with (well, maybe a little). I didn't want to hear Gary brag about how much better his Pokémon was than mine. I didn't want to see Gary at all. And I especially did not want to see his STUPID cheerleaders. I really just didn't want to do anything. I wanted to sleep until the day was over.

I was tired and stiff. I really didn't sleep well last night. I was too worried about today. What Gary would say, or not say. How he would act. If he would even miss me, or if he'd ask if I'd want to come along.

See, Gary and I used to be close. Best friends actually. We knew each other since we were in diapers. Well, for a short bit anyway. Gary was potty trained before me since he was a nearly year older.

However, that's beside the point.

Gary didn't always used to be so obnoxious, and I didn't used to be so quiet. In fact, it was Gary who was a bit more on the quiet side, and I was a bit more outgoing. But that changed about 4 years ago.

_One day after school two boys from class, Justin and Noah, had Gary cornered. They were bugging and pressuring him into stealing one of his grand fathers, Professor Oak's, Pokémon for them to have. Gary did try to stand up for himself, and he swore he was going to deal with them, but I spotted them and I couldn't just let it happen. _

_I barged over there and started yelling at the two boys. I mean it could of been nothing but... It was just instinct. I didn't want Gary to get hurt._

_"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, huh?!" _

_"Huh? Oh, it's just Lindy," Noah laughed._

_"And what do you mean 'just Lindy'?" I growled._

_"Just what he said! You're a girl, what can you do?" Justin laughed._

_"Oh I'll show you just what I can do!" I yelled._

_"Wait Lindy! Don't! I can take care of this myself!" Gary protested. But it was too late. Justin had a bloody nose and Noah was holding his shin._

_"Ooow!" they both yelped._

_"HA!" I boasted._

_"Che. That doesn't prove anything!" Noah snapped._

_"Yeah! That just means that Gary's so pathetic he needs a giiiirl to help him!" Justin mocked._

_"I do not!" Gary growled about to punch Justin._

_Justin yelped and got out of the way._

_"Let's go!" Justin said to Noah as they ran away._

_"And don't come back!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at them. I turned to Gary smiling, but he was frowning. I was about to ask what was wrong when he started yelling._

_"Why did you do that?! He snapped. "I _am _a boy! I'm older and bigger than you! I could of taken them both!"_

_"I was just trying to help..." I said in a quiet voice. Gary almost never had an angry tone with me._

_"That's the problem! I can take care of myself! Ugh. What's wrong with you. Why can't you just act like a normal girl." He growled and stormed away._

After that I didn't go to school for two days.

I had always been out going and sporty. Very tomboyish. But what Gary didn't know, well fully realize, is how much his words really hurt. My mother had always wished I would wear more dresses and aim for Pokémon contests, but she accepted me how I was. But when my best friend said those words so harshly to me... it cut deep.

Ever since then, I had been more on the quiet side. Not really shy, but less violent. Gary on the other hand, became more arrogant.

Just thinking about it made me a little sad. I'd always wondered what would of happened if I didn't go and beat up those two. If it would of made a difference. If Gary would still be the Gary he used to be. _My_ Gary... These questions had haunted me for years.

I let out a sigh. I knew I couldn't sleep all day, and I had wasted enough time thinking about stuff that was in the past. I regretfully tossed my blankets off of me and got up to have a quick shower.

* * *

After my longer-than-planed-shower I darted out of the bathroom back to my bedroom so i could get dressed, wanting to cover my body from the cold air. I threw the towel on the floor and quickly put my underwear on, then proceeded put on my white undershirt and black sweat pants. I grabbed my gray and blue hoodie and put it on, then brushed my hair lazily.

I looked in the mirror that was attached to my dresser. _Same short lavender hair? Check. Same dull gray eyes? Check. Same boring person looking back at me as every other day? Check_. I let out a deep sigh. I picked up my silver treble clef necklace and put it on and tucked it under my hoodie safely. I pulled some socks on and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning honey!" My mom chirped before I even entered the kitchen, she had great hearing. "The pancakes are almost done, chocolate chip. Your favorite! Have a seat!"

"Mhh" I muttered nodding as headed for the breakfast island. I sat and looked out the window into our back yard with no actual interest of what was going on.

Knock, knock.

_I wonder who that could be... _I thought as I looked at our Snorlax clock that was above the stove. _7:23._

"I'll get it!" mom said, even though I made no indication that I was going to answer the door anyway. She set the frying pan down on a different burner then rushed to the door, her long purple curls trailing behind her.

"Ahhh! Good morning, Gary!" She said. My head snapped towards the door. "Great timing! I just finished making the pancakes, come on in!"

_Gary? What's he doing here? _I though anxiously, turning my attention to the granite island.

"Haha morning Mrs. Crossman," Gary greeted. I heard him close the door behind him and kick his boots off.

"Have a seat dear! What do you kids want to drink?" Mom asked as she scurried back into the kitchen to get a plate, cup and utensils for Gary.

"Milk," we both said.

Gary sat across from me at the island. "Mornin', Lindy," he said with a small grin. Mom pored us our milk then went to grab the pancakes.

"Um, morning," I murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"Here you two are! Dig in!" Mom said as she placed the food down. "I'm going to hang some clothes on the line. Be sure you two aren't late now!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Crossman, I'll make sure Lindy gets there," Gary said with a smirk.

"Thank yooou," she called, steping outside.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked Gary as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked me, handing me the syrup. "It's a big day for us!"

A small blush made its away cross my face. "A-a big day?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady as I poured a big pool of syrup on my plate.

"Yeah! We're going to get our first Pokémon!" he smiled, not hiding his excitement. "We get to set off on our Pokémon journeys! Of course it's a big day!"

"O-oh. Well yeah I know..." I said.

"It's kind of a big deal y'know! You should try to be more excited," he stated, as he ate his pancakes.

"Yeah I know," I said, taking a bite. I loved moms chocolate chip pancakes. She always made them just right. Not too many chocolate chips, not too well done but not under cooked. "I just didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Oooh. I got you! I had a bit of trouble falling asleep too." He said, which was a bit surprising.

"Really?" I asked, not fully believing him. I didn't know if he was just saying that to make me feel better.

"Duh! It's gonna be so cool! I was thinking of all the badges I'll win!" He smirked.

_Of course,_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Oooh... I couldn't sleep because I was nervous," I went for another pancake.

"Oh. Well don't be! That's why I'm here. We're going together so there's no need to be nervous," he said, with a genuine smile.

I blushed, surprised that he had said that. But then again, I guess it did make sense. Even though we weren't as close as we used to be, we were still friends to some extent. Gary actually waited a year for me to start on his adventure. Since he's about 10 months older than me, and his grandfather _is_ Professor Oak, he could of gone last year even though he wasn't actually old enough at the time.

I smiled to myself thinking that he actually remembered that promise. "Thanks Gary. It means a lot," I told to him.

"U-uh, yeah. Don't mention it," he said. "Now hurry up and eat so we can go!"

"Hehe okay!" I ate my pancakes faster and smiled to myself. _I guess he does care,_ I thought as I giggled to myself.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote folks! Well for today anyway :P What do you think? Not to bad for about 2 hours work with some distractions and eating here and there :3**

**Let me know if I'm making Gary to out of character. I guess I'll post a new update in a week or so? Or if I get some messages *hint hint nudge nudge***

**Edited by my awesome and fantastic younger sister :)**

**Bai for now! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

**Hello again! :D I hope your day is going well ~**

**So, I know I said I'd post this like next week... But I couldn't sleep so I made this chapter! 2 chapters uploaded back to back, not bad huh ;)**

**Here is Chapter 2. I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Gary's POV. Opinions please? :D **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

After we finished eating we went upstairs to brush our teeth.

Now, before you go assuming we share a tooth brush, stop. See, Gary and I used to spend so much time with each other and have so many sleepovers, that our families were basically one and the same. Gary has his own tooth brush here, and some over night clothes for if he decided to sleep over. That's also why I call Professor Oak gramps. My grandparents died when I was really young, so Professor Oak was my grandparents! Well, grandparent.

"You got everything you need?" Gary asked as he rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth.

"Mhm," I said as I spat mine out. "Mom make sure I had everything. Five times!"

"Hahaha, you're mom worries too much," he laughed.

"Ugh. I know. She's as bad as a Kangaskhan," I muttered.

"Oh she's not that bad. I doubt a Kangaskhan could make such great pancakes," he said as we went to my room so I could pack my tooth brush.

"Mmmh, I guess you're right there."

"Always am," he smirked as he hopped on my bed.

"Uugh! Okay, _no_ you're not."

"Totally am."

"You can't be always right, because you don't know everything smart ass," I stated.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh yeah?" I turned right around to look him in the eye. "Then tell me what I'm thinking right now," I challenged.

"Easy. You're thinking about how handsome and good looking I am," he said smugly.

"Ugh! In your dreams!" I groaned.

"Well, baby, don't wake me up."

Even though I know he was just being a jerk, I couldn't help but get a shiver when he called me baby. Or maybe he was just saying baby. Either way, it just sounded... a certain way when he said it. I can't describe it.

"You're impossible, I swear," I sighed, as I turned back to my backpack.

"Why, thank you."

I didn't even need to look to know he had a smirk on. I grabbed my bag. "Grah! Whatever! I'm done now so let's just go," I grumbled as I stomped out of my room, nearly plowing Gary over.

"Hey hey! Easy their Primeape," he joked as we walked down the stairs.

"I am _NOT_ a Primeape!" I growled, as I sat down to put my brown boots on.

"Whatever you say Lindy," he laughed, putting on his boots as well.

I just rolled my eyes at him, tired of going back and forth. I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Mooom! We're leaving now!" I called to her.

"Alright honey! I'll be sure I'm there to see you two off!" she called back.

"Okaaay. See ya later," I replied as Gary and I stepped outside.

"I'm surprised she didn't rush out with a camera," Gary laughed as we started walking up the road to the lab.

"Nah there's no way she'd do that."

"You're right. She's probably going to do it right before you leave," he snickered.

"... You... You don't think she really will do you?" I gasped.

"Hahaha! Probably!"

"Shiiiitttt," I groaned. Gary just snickered and laughed. "Don't laugh at my pain!" I snapped.

"You're right, you're right. It's not kind to laugh at the less fortunate," he said smirking at me.

"Gary Oak. You are getting on my last nerve," I growled.

"Okay, okay. Chill, geeez. Not my fault you can't just dress like a girl so you don't have to run from cameras."

"..." I was silent. I couldn't believe he just said that. Well actually I could. Gary being nice was bound to end sooner or later like always. "Well last time I tried to dress like a girl it didn't exactly go well."

"Huh? When was this?" Gary asked, sounding genuinely confused. "What happened?"

"I got called an ugly Jinx." I said coldly.

"Whaa-... Oh." Gary said. His memory seeming to be jogged.

_Gary had always had good looks. That had never been a secret. Most of the girls in class, well more like the whole school, had a crush on him._

_It was about 2 months after our fight. I didn't want to be noticed, so I wore less colourful clothes. I just tried to go unnoticed. I couldn't really... be girly, so I did the next best thing. I stayed quiet and tried to be polite. _

_It was our schools Christmas concert. All the classes were going to sing 2 songs each, and wait in their classrooms until then. Mom had trouble finding us a parking spot because she had spent so much time getting ready as if she was the one going on stage, so I was the last one in the classroom. Everyone was all dressed up in pretty dresses and tuxedos. _

_I spotted Gary instantly. (It's never hard to, I mean have you seen his hair? Only thing that could attract more attention to it is if it was neon pink. And the fact that all the girls were around him helped...) He had on black dress pants, a white shirt with a dark burgundy vest over it and nice shiny black dress shoes. He looked so handsome._

_"Ahh glad you made it Lindy!" Ms. Pepperdine greeting me a little to loud, causing the class to look at me. I felt my face heat up as Gary turned my way also._

_"Y-yeah. My mom h-had trouble finding a-a parking space, sorry..." I told._

_"Oh that's fine, we still have a while before we go on anyway," Ms. Pepperdine say cheerfully. "And you look so cute in your dress Lindy!" _

_I was in a wine coloured, bubble bottom dress that was pulled in at the bottom with a ribbon. It had a tank top style top that then puffed out, a pale pink sash separating the top from the bottom. I had on white stockings that went just above my knee, and petal pink flats with white pompoms on them._

_"O-oh. Thank you Ms. Pepperdine," I stammered as I fiddled with a lock of my lavender hair that mom had curled at the ends_

_Ms. Pepperdine gave me a warm smiled and took a step outside the classroom to help direct a parent to the gymnasium. _

_"Lindy." _

_I turned around to see Gary. _He's really does look good, _I thought. "H-hi Gary."_

_He dug out a little blue box with a white ribbon tied around it from his pocket. "H-here," he said as he handed it to me._

_I looked at the pretty little box as a took it carefully. "What's this?" I asked._

_"It's your Christmas gift obviously! I picked it out myself," he said proudly with a smile, but then his smile dropped a bit. "I can't make it to the Christmas dinner this year... Grandma on dad's side of the family is sick so me and dad are going to visit her since she can't come down..."_

_"Oh... I'm sorry Gary..." I said sadly. His grandma had been getting sick a lot the past few years. Mom said she's getting really old. "Well since you can't come do you want me to give you your –"_

_"Heeey Gary!" Tom said as he, John and Sara walked over to greet Gary. I quickly hid my gift from Gary behind me._

_"What are you doing over here?" Sara sneered at me._

_"Yeah, man? Don't you know loser germs are contagious?" John laughed. I looked down at my feet, trying to glare a whole into the floor._

_"Forget the loser germs, I don't want her ugliness to get on Gary!" Sara whined. "She looks like an ugly Jinx!" They all busted out into laughter. _

_"She even has the right colours!" John snickered. _

_I stayed silent as Gary forced a laugh. _Why Gary...? _I asked myself._

_"Come on let's go!" Sara said as she grabbed Gary's arm._

_"Yeah, a Pokémon like _that_ isn't even worth catching," Tom laughed as they went over with the other kids._

_"..." I didn't say anything, I just blinked away the tears. I watched Gary get dragged away. He didn't even look back._

"Yeah," I said bitterly.

I heard Gary stop walking. "Lindy I-... Oh, never mind," he grumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said never mind!" he snapped. Then he walked briskly on ahead of me.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, Gary a few paces in front of me. I kept my eyes focused on the dirt road.

_Stupid Gary... _I thought to myself. _Why can't you ever say what you're thinking?_

* * *

***Sigh* Boys. So complicated aren't they? :P**

**In the next chapter they ****_will _****get their Pokémon and set off!**

**Again, should I make the next chapter in Gary's POV..?**

**Please, pleaaase tell me. I don't want to start writing it until I know, because it's such a pain to go back and change everything :c**

**Again, edited by my lovely sister**

**Message & Review please! :D**

* * *

**This extra long end of chap message is to link you guys something**

**Can you guess what it is? :o**

**Iiiit's...**

**Drawings of Lindy! :D**

**Now I'm not a pro, but they don't suck. The colouring job sucks though :P**

**Here is Chibi Lindy in her Christmas Concert dress - dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Bubble-Bottom-Plum-Dress-388472387**

**Here is Chibi Lindy in her normal clothes - dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Chibi-Lindy-388472896**

**And here is sort of chibi Lindy in normal clothes again -**** dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Pokemon-OC-Lindy-388473201**

**Remove the spaces and the _e_ after _come_ ~**

**Yeah, I kind of wish I didn't colour them... My line art is always better Q_Q**

**Oh well, just something to help you guys get a visual!**

**Bai! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

**Ello, ello! I hope you're having a wonderful day :D Well night. Well its night for me right now. I was trying to hold out and not post this chapter until Thursday, but I did so much drawing (fanfic related) and watched so many Pokémon episodes that I had to!**

**In today's chapter Gary and Lindy will pick their Pokémon and they will have a little run in with Ash!**

**I am trying to keep the story line close to the show, but I'm thinking on adding some more game characteristics in the next chapter for the Pokémon moves, locations ect.**

**All editing credits on this go to my sister! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I couldn't of been more relieved when we reached gramps's lab. The silence was killing me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand to hear Lindy's angry footsteps from behind me. It seemed as if I couldn't escape them. I walked as fast as I could without breaking into a jog, but they always seemed to be right behind me. I practically flew up the stairs to the door of the lab. I quickly flung the door open, nearly hitting Lindy with it.

_Smooth Gary, reaaal smooth._

I turned to apologize but her cold gray eyes and scowl made me lose my voice. I was paralyzed like a Rattata caught in an Arbok's Glare.

She let out an annoyed sigh and walked past me into the lab.

"Aaah, Lindy, Gary! You're here!" Gramps said, appearing from around the corner.

Hearing him snapped me out of my paralysis. I stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hi gramps!" Lindy said, all traces of her previous anger gone, as she ran to hug gramps.

"Sup," I said. "Can we get this show on the road?"

"While since you and Lindy arrived together, yes." Gramps said.

"You mean I would of had to wait for her?" I asked with a mix of astonishment and slight frustration.

"Yes, no matter how much you whined and complained," Gramps stated, leading us to where the Pokémon starters were.

"So not cool," I grumbled.

"So not cool," Lindy mocked.

"Could you be any more immature?"

"Could you be any more conceited?"

"Now, now you two," Gramps said sternly. "Stop bickering or I won't give you two your Pokémon."

"You wouldn't!" Lindy gasped.

"Hahaha, of course I wouldn't, but I could," Gramps said with a playful smile.

"Phew!" Lindy said with a sigh of relief.

"Now come here you two," Gramps said as he opened the machine holding the stated Pokémon.

Lindy and I walked up to it. _Oh boy!_ I thought as I reached to take one.

Gramps slapped my hand lightly. "Ow! What was that for?" I demanded.

"Lindy you may have the first pick," Gramps said.

"Hey! No fair!" I protested.

"Hehe. Ladies first," Lindy said in a singsong voice.

"I don't see any ladies here..." I grumbled.

"Hmph! Well... I'll taaake... Bulbasaur!" Lindy picked up the pokéball happily and hugged it then released it.

"Bulba!" the little Seed Pokémon said.

"Ahh, Bulbasaur. Good choice Lindy," Gramps complimented. "Bulbasaur is great for beginners."

"Aweeh!" Lindy cooed. "You're so cute! Hi, Bulbasaur!" she squatted down to her Pokémon's height and gently patted it's head."

"Would you like to give your Bulbasaur a nick name?"

"Uuumm..." Lindy pondered on the idea for a moment or two. "Nah. I don't want to nick named all my Pokémon, too much work to remember. And having one with a nickname just doesn't seem fair."

"Haha fair enough."

"Che. Well in that case... I'll take Charmander!" I declared as I picked up my pokéball, sending out my Charmander.

"Char!" greeted the little Lizard Pokémon.

This caused Lindy to snicker.

"What?" I growled.

"Oh, nothing," She said as she crossed her arms. "Just tell me how your first two gym battles go," She said smugly, as she contently watched her Bulbasaur talk with my Charmander.

"Huh...?" I asked confused. First two gym battles? I had to think for a moment before I remembered the first two gyms were a rock and water type. NOT a good match up for a fire type like Charmander. _Shiiiit..._

Lindy seemed to notice my inner conflict and just looked at me with a smirk that reeked of superior knowledge as she recalled her Bulbasaur to its pokeball.

"Psssh. Irrelevant!" I said, trying to play it off, recalling my Pokémon as well. "I don't need a type advantage when I have SKILL."

"HA! Yeah, okaaay," Lindy barked, rolling her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well, you better get ready to believe it chump! Don't worry though. I'll be sure to save you a front row seat so you can see my very first gym battle victory!" I boasted.

"Alright, alright," Gramps grumbled. "That's enough. Come here and take these." He held out pokédex and five pokéballs each.

"Ooh!" Lindy cheered excitedly, taking her pokédex and pokéballs. "This is soooo cool!"

"Not really," I laughed, taking mine and putting them in my pocket. "When are you going to grow up? You're like what? Eleven?"

"I'm _twelve_ you jerk. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to get a Pokémon license!" she snarled at me. Lindy always managed to make the ugliest faces. Her lip would curl, making wrinkles around her nose, eyebrows scrunch together and her gray eyes squint. I think she could make better faces than a Haunter.

"Ahhh right, right. I forget these things, being ten months older and all," I said dismissively.

"Grrrr... Why you little..." Lindy began to growl. "Mh. On second thought. Never mind," she put her pokéballs and pokédex into her backpack. "This just proves how childish you really are. Thanks a lot, gramps, I'm going to get going now. No time to waste!" as she pivoted on the ball of her foot and made her way to the door.

"Hooold it, young lady," Gramps said as he grabbed the hood of her sweater, practically choking her.

"Awwwweeh! Why nooot?" she complained.

"Because I still have some things I need to talk to you two about," he stated.

"Bleh!" she pouted.

Knock knock.

"Those must be the other trainers," Gramps said as he made his way to the door. "Gary, Lindy, go wait in the living room for now. Once I'm done I'll talk to you two."

"Just hurry up!" I called, making my way to the living room.

"This bites," Lindy muttered, as she plopped down on the couch and sulked.

**Third Person POV**

_GRAAH! I want to go already! No way I want to stay and watch him fail at beating Brock. _Lindy thought as she shifted on the couch impatiently. _But then again... It would be great to show him up._

"Che." Gary scoffed at her obvious discontentment.

"Oh, put a sock in it," she snapped at him.

"Whatever," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he gazed out into the back yard. _She's awful moody._ He thought.

"Alright sorry about that!" Professor Oak said as he walked in.

"Come on, Gramps! I'm sick of waiting," Gary complained.

"Hold your horses there," Professor Oak laughed.

"So what is it Professor?" Lindy asked anxiously.

"Well, you see, you two," the Professor started. "Lindy, you're like one of the family. I consider you my own granddaughter. And Gary, you are my grandson. I love you both dearly, and that is why I want you two to look out for each other alright? I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but it's very important that you two know when it's time to put aside your differences and help each other out."

"Aweh graaamps," Lindy said. Professor Oak gave her a smile.

"You're not saying we have to travel together are you?" Gary questioned.

"No, not if you two don't want to," he said with a sigh. "I can't force you two too. However, I expect you two to notify me on anything bad that happens. If things get out of hand and I don't think one of you can handle it, I will request that you two stick together."

"Oh geez, gramps! Don't worry so much!" Lindy assured him.

"I'll be fine by myself. But I suppose if Lindy needs babysitting, I'll just have to do it," Gary said with a smirk.

"Hmph! I'll show you who needs babysitting! I'm leaving to get started! I'm not wasting any more time! Catch ya later _chump!_" Lindy retorted, using Gary's previous insult, as she ran outside.

"And there she goes... Watch out for her, will you Gary?" Professor Oak asked.

"Psh. No need to tell me twice," Gary said as he stood up.

"No Gary," the professor's tone becoming stern. "I know you two aren't as close as you used to be, and I don't know why. But I want you to take this seriously."

"..." Gary didn't know what to say for a moment. "Yeah alright. I understand."

"Good," his grandfather said with a smile.

* * *

"Hi, mom!" Lindy said as she went to hug her.

"Hi, honey!" she greeted. "How did it go? What Pokémon did you choose? Is it cute? Did you name it? Did you thank the Professor? Did you-"

"Whoa whoa!" Lindy cut her off. "Calm down mom, geez. It went well. I choose Bulbasaur. I think so. No, I didn't. And, yes mom I did."

"That's great! Oh, let me see your Bulbasaur!"

"Alright, alright," Lindy giggled as she pushed the button, enlarging the pokéball then sending out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" her Pokémon said.

"Oooh! Isn't he just the cutest little thing!" Mrs. Crossman said as she picked him and squeezed him.

"Bulb-aaa..." it choked out.

"Mom!" Lindy gasped, taking her poor little Bulbasaur back. "Don't do that! You'll choke him! I'm sorry baby, she just gets really excited," Lindy explained to the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur nodded in understanding. _Heh. Looks like this little guy is cute and smart. I got lucky, _Lindy thought happily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mom exclaimed.

"Gez mom..." I mumbled.

"Oh, look honey! There's Gary!" Mom said as she waved to Gary.

"Gary, Gary he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!" they cheered.

_Ugh... I hate those stupid cheerleaders! _Lindy growled.

"Gary, Gary he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!"

"Um, sorry! Excuse me!"

"Oh, Ash!" Lindy said, as she saw him pushing through the crowd in his PJs. _He totally slept in... _Then he bumped into Gary and fell right on his butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Gary yelled. "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me," he said smugly.

"Gary?" Asked question as he got up.

"Mr. Gary to you! Show some respect! Well ash you snooze you lose. And your way behind right from the start. I got a Pokémon and you don't!

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash asked excitedly, ignoring Gary's insult.

"That's right loser and its right inside this pokéball," Gary hooted, his cheerleaders doing another cheer.

"Ugh. Can you not?" Lindy groaned.

"Oh, hi Lindy!" Ash greeted happily with a goofy smile.

"Hi, Ash," Lindy sighed. "You're really late..."

"Ehehe... I know I know. I slept in. I was too excited last night that I couldn't sleep!" Ash explained.

"Typical," she giggled. "Just like you. Hurry up and go get your Pokémon!"

"Aaah! I forgot," Ash exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Ash. You're such a mess!" she laughed. "I'm gonna get going now, Ash! Don't wait up," she said as she hugged him.

Gary made a gagging sound. "Bleeeeh!"

This cased Ash to push away from Lindy, a small blush made its way across his face. "Ahaha! Well, I'm gonna g-go get my Pokémon now!"

"Alright! Good luck, Ash!" Lindy called to him as he ran up the stairs to the lab.

"Alrighty, time to go!" Gary said as he grabbed Lindy's arm, dragging her to the red convertible that Gary would be traveling in.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Lindy demanded, as she broke free of Gary's grasp.

"Getting ready to go obviously," Gary stated, looking at Lindy like she was a complete idiot.

"Gramps said we only have to travel together if something bad happens! I intend to go on my own thanks," she argued.

"Oh, come on now Lindy," her mother said. "Go with Gary! It's not often a girl gets to travel around on her Pokémon journey in such a nice car!"

"B-but moooom!" Lindy cried.

"No buts!" her mother snapped. "Gary, please take good care of my daughter!"

"Of course, Ms. Crossman," Gary said with a smirk. "You heard her, come on Lindy!" he said as he dragged her into the car.

"H-hey!" she argued as Gary through her into the back and he hopped in.

"Goodbye everyone! I promise to become a famous Pokémon Master and make Pallet famous!" Gary called as his female chauffeur drove away.

"GRAAAAAHH!" Lindy screamed.

"WHOA!" Gary gasped, falling into the back seat into Lindy's lap as the car swerved from her sudden outburst.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Gary demanded as he got off of Lindy and sat next to her.

"What's the big idea? _What's the big idea?!_ I just got stuck travelling with you! That's what's wrong! And HOW am I supposed to catch any Pokémon if were in a car?! Honestly! Did you even think this out?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Settle down, Jesus, Lindy," Gary said trying to calm her down. "Don't worry about that. We're going to catch Pokémon. We'll be making stops after Viridian City, and we'll be going through Viridian Forest so just chill out," he explained crossing his arms.

Lindy let out a long sigh. "Whatever..." she turned to look at the passing trees.

"Just enjoy the ride," Gary said, waving his hand dismissively as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"May as well," Lindy muttered. She opened the side pocket of her backpack to take out her MP3 and headphones. She really didn't want to listen to Gary. Soon after, with the combination of music and the nice breeze, Lindy fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Gary noticed Lindy had fallen asleep and had her headphones in. _ ...Mmh. She almost looks innocent when she's sleeping and her mouth is shut, _he thought, rather than being offended that she fell asleep.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote folks! **

**Baibai ~ **

**Review, message and get free cookies ;D I love you all! Farewell! *Rides away on a Rapidash into the sunset* **


	4. Chapter 4

***Yaaawn* Boy am I sleepy... Summer vacation. Sitting around, doing nothing all day. It wears you out. **

**Anyway~ Some information. I decided that I'll switch up the POVs more. Not just Lindy. It seems you guys like Third Person. But yeah, I'll be sure to say who's POV it is. But if it doesn't say that the start of a chapter, it'll be Lindy's.**

**In this chapter the Teen Rating will kid in for the language hehe.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Mm-mmmmhhh," Lindy moaned as she woke up from her nap with a stretch._ The breeze feels nice,_ _one of the perks of driving around in a convertible I suppose, _she thought.

"Look who decided to wake up."

_That voice... _Lindy thought to herself.

"Ugh. I had the worst dream," she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. It appeared to be around noon.

"Huh? What happened?" Gary asked her.

"I dreamt that you came to my house for breakfast so we could go get our Pokémon together, and that you were actually being nice for once. Then we headed to gramps's lab and you were back to being yourself. But then, in a horrible twist of events, mom said I had to travel with you and then you dragged me away to an atrocious convertible. Ugh. It was dreadful," Lindy explained dramatically.

She turned to Gary. He did _not_ look amused. He glared at her as his eyebrow twitched.

"Problem?" she asked innocently.

"Um, yes!" he snapped. "Just what do you mean 'I was actually being nice for once?'"

"Exactly what I said?" Lindy stated blatantly.

"Is it necessary for you to be such a bitch?" he snapped.

"Is it necessary for you to be such a phony bastard in front of everyone else because you deem it necessary to put up an arrogant persona, and treat me like shit?" Lindy retorted.

Gary looked shocked at her little outburst. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. _That's what I thought, _Lindy thought victoriously.

The rest of the drive was quiet, well, not that it was very long. Lindy had slept for a few hours. They were about 20 minutes from Viridian City.

* * *

"Mmmh, over there Susie," Gary said to his chauffeur, pointing to the Pokémon Center.

Before we were safely parked, Gary jumped out of the car.

_Show off..._ Lindy thought as she opened the door and got out of the car _normally_. She brought her bag. Then it dawned on her. _I didn't see Gary with a bag or anything._

"Hey, Gary?" Lindy questioned, her interests now peaked. Surly he didn't leave without anything.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Where's your stuff? Like clothes, camping gear and stuff?"

"Huh?" he seemed confused for a moment, then he started laughing. "It's in the trunk obviously!" he said as he popped the trunk and showed me.

Lindy gawked at the 4 different tote bags. She literally fell over. _That's just... ridiculous. I was a girl and I had everything I needed in one backpack. Gary had _four _tote bags. _

"What the hell?!" Lindy exclaimed.

"What?" Gary asked puzzled.

"Why do you have all of that, all of that crap!" she demanded as she pointed to the contents of the trunk.

"Well, excuse _you_ Ms. Lumberjack but _some_ of us actually like to look presentable!" Gary snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're saying I don't look presentable?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You dress like a _guy_! If I didn't know you I'd of thought you were a guy just from what you're wearing and your hair!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lindy demanded as her eyes narrowed.

"It means you wear lazy clothes with no shape that were bought in the boys section of a department store! And you're hair is a mess! If you're going to be a girl with short hair the least you can do is give a nice feminine cut!" Gary elaborated, pointing and making hand gestures at Lindy.

"Looks aren't everything! Some of us have more important things to think about - like real life problems. I'm _so_ sorry that I don't deem it as important to mindlessly through myself into self-indulgence for something as _shallow _as appearance!"

"I _do_ deal with my real life problems! I can just manage to balance vanity with them! But I suppose someone like you wouldn't know the first thing about that!"

"Do you even _hear_ yourself? Your just said vanity? What are you a girl? I swear you are so gay!"

"If I'm so gay then why do I have women flocking around me? I don't see anyone waiting in line for _you_."

"I'm twelve! I don't care about _who's waiting in line for me_! I'm here to become a Pokémon trainer! Not some whore!"

"HA! Oh, don't even worry about that! To be a whore you have to be attractive! You're anything _BUT_ that! You're just a fat nasty Muk!"

Lindy dug her nails into her palms. She couldn't believe what I just heard. Well actually, she could.

"... Y-you jackass. You're as venomous as an Arbok. I hate you!" she hissed, her eyes as hard an cold as a fierce Articuno. Before she could hear any more from Gary she turned and walked briskly away, not catching how taken aback Gary appeared from her vicious words.

Part of him wanted to scream at her. Part of him wanted to run after her and apologize. But he's legs betrayed him. He couldn't go after her.

"Omg. Like, what the hell is her problem?" Susie said as she got out of the car finally.

Hearing her voice and remembering he was not alone brought Gary back down to Earth.

"Hmph. Don't know, don't care," Gary said redeeming himself. "Let's go look around a bit before we book a hotel room. We'll come back for the car later."

"Okay Gary! You know best!" Susie said happily as she followed Gary like a puppy.

* * *

_Stupid Gary. Stupid fucking bitch. I hope he stabs himself in the eye with his fucking mascara! Graw! Maybe if he wasn't so gay I wouldn't seem so guyish next to him! Fucking jerk! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _Lindy thought as she stormed away. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that it was away from Gary, and that was good enough for her.

She had been walking so quickly everything just passed by her in a blur. By time she snapped out of her rage, she out of Viridian City. She spotted a sign that read _Route 2_ the _path leading to the Viridian Forest_.

"Wow. I must of been walking really fast..." she said to herself.

"Hm. Well since I'm here may as well look for some Pokémon! It'll be a good distraction," Lindy said as she dug through her bag.

"Alright! Come on out Bulbasaur!" as she threw her pokéball into the air.

"Bulbasaur!" it said as he took in it's surroundings.

"Alright Bulbasaur, how do you feel about getting us a new friend?" she asked.

"Bulba saur saur!" it nodded happily.

"Great! Into the tall grass we go!" Lindy cheered as she marched into the tall grass surrounding the path. Not soon after a Rattata appeared.

"Alright, Bulbasaur use Tackle to weaken it!" Lindy commanded.

"Bulbaaa!" it said as it ran and tackled the Mouse Pokémon. The Rattata then countered with a less powerful Tackle of its own.

"One more time! You're doing great!" Lindy cheered. After one more Tackle attack, the Rattata was barley standing and panting pretty hard.

"Okay, pokéball go!" Lindy said as she threw one of the pokéballs Professor Oak had given her. The pokéball shifted and glowed 3 times before it was finally stable and calm, confirming her capture. "Alright! A new friend! Great job, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" her Pokémon cheered. Lindy used her pokédex to check her new Rattata's stats.

"Okay so this one is a boy! Now... Rattata's and Raticate's generally don't have the best stats... But they do learn some pretty powerful Normal and Dark type attacks, so I'd say this little guy will be worth training." Lindy explained to her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba... Saur?" it said, trying to follow what it's master had said. Lindy giggled then patted his head. "Sorry, I forget you're still little and can't fully understand human speech yet. Don't worry though! You seem really bright so I have confidence that you'll catch on in no time!"

"Saur saur!" it cooed as Lindy stood up. "Hehe, alright, let's go see what less is out here!"

Lindy and her Bulbasaur had three more run ins with a Rattata. She sent out her own Rattata at the start of the first two battles, then withdrew it and let Bulbasaur take over. That way they both got experience from the battle. After the second battle, her Rattata grew to level four and learned Quick Attack. By the end of the third battle, Bulbasaur had grown to level seven and learned Leech Seed.

They were about to head back into the city when Bulbasaur had spotted a Pidgey.

"Bulba, bulbasaur!" it said as it grabbed Lindy's hand with one of its vines. "Huh? What is it Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbaa!" it said as it pointed towards the Pidgey. "Oh good eye! Are you up for catching it? You've had 4 battles already."

"Saur saur!" her Pokémon assured her it was fine. "Mmmh... Well okay. But I'm going to start off with Rattata's Quick Attack. I don't want you to feint!"

Lindy sent out her Rattata. "Rattata!" it growled, more than ready for another fight even though it's health was very low.

"Alright, see that Pidgey over there? Go use Quick Attack on it!" Lindy commanded.

"Rattataaa!" it cried as it dashed to attack the Pidgey. After a direct hit Lindy quickly recalled Rattata before the Pidgey could attack it. "Alright Bulbasaur! Use Leech Seed!"

"Bulbasaur!" it yelled as a small seed was shoot out of the bulb on it's back. It hit the Pidgey and vines instantly sprouted from the seed, wrapping around the Pidgey and draining some of its energy.

"Prefect! Okay, pokéball go!" Lindy exclaimed as she threw a pokéball at the Tiny Bird Pokémon. After 3 shifts the pokéball stopped moving, confirming Lindy's second catch of the day.

"Woohoo! Oh and this one is a girl!" Lindy cheered as she ran to pick up her new Pokémon. "Great work Bulbasaur! You deserve a nice long rest."

"Saur." Bulbasaur nodded as it was returned to it's pokéball.

"I'll take you guys right to the Pokémon Center to get you all fixed up." Lindy said to her Pokémon through their pokéballs as she headed back to Viridian City. "Uuuh... I just hope I can find my way back to the Pokémon Center."

* * *

**What did you think of that? :3 Hope it didn't seem cheesy :c**

**Edited by my sis :D**


	5. Chapter 5

******Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

**Bloob... No intro, I ish bored... Enjoy le chapter.**

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I tapped his foot impatiently as I sat inside the Pokémon Center. It was 6:43pm and I hadn't seen Lindy since she stormed off after our fight. "Ugh. I have no idea where she went!" I grumbled aloud.

_I just hope that she has the sense to come back to the Pokémon Center rather than wondering around._

"I'm boooored!" Susie whined.

"I heard you the first four times," I growled.

"Can't we just leave? I'm sure Lisa is fine," she said dismissively.

"I already told you why," I snapped. "I have to make sure she gets back so she knows where we're staying tonight." _And it's Lindy not Lisa._

"Uuuugggh! Who caaares? She has camping stuff!" Susie protested.

_Yeah she does. But I bet that idiot didn't eat lunch because she was too busy running off. And it's past dinner time._

I let out a sigh. "Tell ya what. How about you go find us a nice restaurant to get some grub alright? Give me a call on my pokégear when you've found one." I said, trying to keep my playboy demeanor up.

"Oh great idea! Okay Gary I'll see you later!" she chirped as she skipped out of the Pokémon Center.

_Finally some peace and quiet._ I thought as I looked around the Pokémon center. There weren't many people here. A few trainers that had backtracked from Viridian Forest because they didn't have enough supplies, but nothing really worth paying attention to.

Something that did catch my eye though, was this four picture piece that hung on one of the Pokémon Center's walls. The work of art was carved into earth-tone clays, giving it a serene feel to it. What had been carved into them, looked to be Legendary Pokémon.

On the red panel in the top left looked like it might be Moltres. The green, bottom left panel was definitely a Zapdos. The yellow panel in the bottom right was an Arcanine. The blue panel in the top right seemed to be an Articuno.

Gramps had an old book with information on some of the Legendary Pokémon in Kanto. Although, Arcanine wasn't _actually _a Legendary. But it's _species_ was classified as a Legendary Pokémon. So, although it was _called_ a Legendary Pokémon, it wasn't a Legendary in the class as the 3 Great Bird Pokémon were. It took me a while before I could really wrap my head around what Gramps had said.

Ding, went the doors of the Pokémon Center, showing that someone had either entered or exited.

I let out a sigh. Even though it was probably another little kid like the last two times, I looked just to be safe.

I turned my attention to the doors of the Pokémon Center, and there she was. Her clothes had some dirt on them and her hair tussled around, a sign that she had definitely been doing something. And judging by how she hurried to the front desk, my money was on battling. However the bright smile on her face led me to believe it had ended well for her.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Lindy said.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Could you treat my Pokémon please?"

"Certainly!"

"Great! Thank you!" Lindy said as she handed the nurse.

"No problem. I'll call you when your Pokémon are recovered." Nurse Joy said. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see if she had more than one Pokémon or not. It was possible that she was just training her Bulbasaur. Either way, it wasn't good for me. I had some catching up to do by the looks of it.

_At least she's alright I guess._ I internally sighed and got up and walked over to Lindy. She turned around, saw me, and almost fell down.

"Jesus! Can you_ not_ sneak up on me?" she snapped.

"Oh don't _even_ get started with me Lindy!" I growled, annoyed that the first thing she did was get angry at me. Two could play at that game. "_YOU_ should me more aware of your surroundings. Do you _know_ what time it is? Where were you? And more importantly, just what were you doing all this time?"

Lindy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What are you my mother? I don't have to tell you anything."

"_Yes,_ you do. In case you forgot, _I_ got stuck with you and your mom left _me_ in charge."

"_No,_ I don't."

"_Yes, _you do."

"Then how about you make me," she challenged.

"Ugh! Could you _grow up_?" I groaned.

"Could you grow up?" she mimicked.

"That just proves my point, idiot."

"Hmph!" she pouted and turned away.

Just then my pokégear started ringing. I let out a sigh. "Hello?" I answered.

"Gaaarryyy!" Susie cooed, "I found this great pizza place!"

"Alright cool. Where is it?" I asked her, her voice was even more high pitched over the pokégear

"It's the second last house on the corner of twenty-first and Evans Street. It a cute little brick shop that's called Uncle Luigi's Pizza! So hurry uuup!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Alright alright. I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up and put my pokégear away.

"Let's go," I said to Lindy as I headed out of the Pokémon Center.

"Huh? Who was that?" she asked, following me out anyway.

"Susie. I sent her out to find a place to eat while I waited for you."

"Huh? You mean you didn't eat yet?" she asked me, as we stepped outside.

"No you idiot," I said with a sigh. _How could I?_ "We went to book a hotel room for the night. After went to see if the gym was open, but the leader was a no show. We headed back here to wait for you. Susie was getting on my nerves so I sent her out to find a place to eat."

"Oh..." she murmured. "Um. Did you wait long?"

"If you call sitting around since four –thirty long, then yes," I muttered.

"Oh... I... Sorry," she said quietly.

"Mh," I grunted and kept walking.

* * *

"Ggrrrrrrmmmggg."

"What the-?" I asked. I turned around to see Lindy holding her stomach, her face Voltorb red with embarrassment.

"U-uuh..." she stuttered, looking down at her feet.

I let out a long sigh. "This is what happens when you storm off before lunch and come back late," I said shaking my head.

"Sh-shut up!" she snapped.

I let out another sigh. I grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's hurry up," I said as I pulled Lindy along.

"H-hey! I can walk myself!" she protested.

"I'll believe that when you can take care of yourself. Now stop complaining," I instructed.

"Ugh. You're such a..."

"A what?"

"Never mind..." she muttered.

"Whatever," I sighed.

* * *

"U-uh... Gary?" Lindy asked, breaking the silence after about 5 minutes of me dragging her along.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"Thank you," she whispered. The quietness of her soft voice with the combination of her rare thanks, let me speechless for a moment. _Did she just say thank you__...?_

"N-no problem," I stammered.

"There you aaare! Gaaarrryyy!" Susie cooed as she ran toward me.

"G-gah!" Lindy and I gasped. I let go of her wrist and turned the other way. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lindy holding her wrist close to her chest blushing.

"What took you so long?" Susie whined, as she glomped onto my arm. "Come ooon lets go eat! I'm like, totally starved!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go," I sighed. I turned to Lindy, "Come on Lindy, let's go eat."

"Mh? Oh. Sure!" she said with a smile.

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

Gary, Susie and I were walking to the hotel we'd be saying in for the night. I was kind of looking forward to camping, but I guess there would be plenty of other opportunities to go camping. Besides, the dinner we had, put me in a really good mood. We had gotten a medium Hawaiian pizza and some fries. The food there was GREAT!

Susie was chatting it up with Gary in front. I was in the back since I didn't know where the hotel was. I don't think I'd like to be up there anyway. Susie seemed keen on keeping Gary all to herself. Honestly, I kind of felt bad for Gary. Susie seemed extremely annoying. I didn't know how he dealt with her.

"Lindy we're here," Gary said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh." I looked up at the hotel. MAN was it big. "Damn..."

"Mmmh?" Gary asked.

"It's huge," I stated.

"Well what did you expect?" Susie asked. "Only the best for Gary!"

Gary let out a sigh and walked in. _So he _does_ get annoyed with her._ I thought with a snicker, as I walked in after him.

Gary received two keys from the receptionist at the desk. "Have a nice stay," she said with a cheery voice.

"Thanks," Gary said as he walked towards the elevator, Susie right behind him. Gary pushed the button. After a moment, the elevator dinged and opened. We filed in and Gary pushed the number 3 button. The hotel only had four flours, so you'd think it would just have stairs, but I guess not. Pretty nice though.

Ding, the elevator said letting us know we'd arrived at our floor. We all stepped out. "Alright here you go girls," Gary said as he handed us a key.

"Mmh?" Susie and I question.

"Wait?! You don't mean I have to sleep in the same room as _her_ do you?" Susie demanded.

"Uuuh, duh," Gary stated.

"NOOO-" I snapped and hit Susie to shut her up. I could see Gary had to hold in his laughter.

"You can share a room with Gary, just shut your damn mouth," I snarled. Before she could open her damn yap again, I snatched the key from her, entered my room, and quickly closed the door.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Freedom..." I hopped onto the bed.

I reached into my bag to get my pokéballs. _Mmmh?_ _Where are they?_ I asked myself as I rummaged through my bag. _Oh yeah... They're at the Pokémon Center._ I let out a load sigh. _Great. Now I'm gonna be lonely. _

I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. _Welp, may as well go to sleep. That way I can get up early to go get them!_ I got up and changed into my dark blue cotton PJ set and snuggled under the covers of the hotel bed. I dug out my MP3, put Future by Paramore on loop and played the song out load. And with that I started to dozed off with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_ I can't _believe _Lindy stuck me with Susie. Ugh! _I opened the door to our room.

"...THANK GOD!" I yelled.

"Aah!" Susie yelped. "Don't scare me like that Gary!"

"Oh. Haha," _Oopsies. _"Sorry. Just been a really long day Susie. I can't wait to get to bed."

"Oooh! Hehe well lets goo-hey what? There's two beds," Susie said confused.

_DAMN RIGHT, BITCH. _

"Yeah, looks like I gave the one bed room key to Lindy by mistake," I said to her, concealing my happiness. "Well you can go choose what bed you want. I'm going to go to the car and grab my bag. Feel free to have a shower."

Before I could hear her protest, I went outside. _Phew._

* * *

_Decided to go do some training. Even if you're the best, you can't rest. Don't be surprised if I'm back late. Just lock the door, I've got the key. Bbl. Gary._

I headed to the edge of town. _Pewter City is at the end of Viridian Forest. And then there's the Pewter Gym. I'm going to have to train my Charmander and try to find a water Pokémon. It's only twenty-seven past nine. I'll just be sure I'm back by eleven-thirty. _

* * *

I threw my pokéball into the air when I reached the tall grass.

"Chaaar..." yawned my Pokémon. Charmander looked around, surprised to see that it was dark out. "Mander?"

"Hey buddy," I said as I bent down to pat his head. "Ready for some secret late night training?"

"Char! Charmander!" it cheered, with determination blazing in its blue eyes.

"Glad to hear it! Let's go!" I said.

* * *

**Edited by my talented little sister~ **

**Reviews? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

**Rwar! Hai guys :3 Really happy about all the views :D**

**Not much to say since I wrote this a while ago, after I posted chapter 5.**

**Official update days are Thursdays, no more random updates, enjoy. **

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

"Mmmh..." I groaned, as the early morning sun had made its way through the curtains. _What a pleasant dreamless sleep._ I rolled over to look at the clock.

6:49

I was never a morning person. I'd love to stay in bed all day if I could honestly. I let out a sleepy sigh before I threw the blanket off of me. "Alright! The sooner I get ready, the sooner I can go the Pokémon Center!" I said as I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After my shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. Even though I had only had my Pokémon for one day, it didn't feel right to eat breakfast without them. I really wanted to make sure they were okay. So, I put my hotel key in my backpack and headed out, being careful not to slam the door since it was still early.

I listened to the bland elevator music, I didn't hear it last time because of Susie's yapping. Good mother of Mew was that girl annoying. I think I like Gary's cheerleaders more. Susie was just... borderline obsessed. I couldn't wrap my head around how anyone could be so attracted to him, with the way he acted in public.

Ding, the elevator went as I reached the lobby. I honestly have problems accepting that I like him. Well... I guess I wouldn't say I like him. I miss what he used to be. I miss my Gary. I let out a sad sigh and headed to the Pokémon center.

* * *

Ding, went the doors of the Pokémon Center as I walked in. I saw some trainers sleeping on the couches. I walked up to the main desk where Nurse Joy was furiously typing away on the computer.

"Um, excuse me, Nurse Joy," I said quietly, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Oh!" the pinket gasped as she jumped a little. "You scared me, haha! I was so busy with my report. Oh, what time is it? Only 7:22?"

"Haha... I couldn't sleep. I wanted to check on my Pokémon as soon as I could," I explained.

Nurse Joy gave me a kindhearted smile. "Your Pokémon are fine. Let me go get them for you."

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I couldn't wait to see my Pokémon. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with my Pidgey yet, so introductions were in order. And I'd only sent my Rattata out to get battle experience. I figured we could all sit down and have breakfast together.

"Here you are," Nurse Joy said as she handed me my three pokéballs. "Take care."

"Thank you, I will," I assured as put them in my bag. I made my way out of the Pokémon Center, as I stepped outside, the fresh morning air greeting me.

"The weather look's great! Now where should we go eat?" I pondered as I wondered around looking for a decent spot to let my Pokémon out and eat.

"Oh over there," I said to myself as I spotted a nice grassy spot under a tree. I headed over and took my pokéballs out of my bag.

"Alright, come on out guys!" I said as I threw my pokéballs into the air, flashes of red light sent my Pokémon out.

"Bulba!" "Rattata!" "Pidgey!" they greeted.

"Heh, morning guys," I greeted them back. "Are you guys ready for some breakfast?"

They all eagerly nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, hang on a sec." I dug through my bag. Now I only had a few cans of Pokémon food, since I didn't think I'd get 3 on my first day. But I could get more from the PokéMart later.

"Now, I'm not sure if you guy's will like this stuff," I said doubtfully. My Pokémon looked at me confused.

"I just got normal flavours," I explained as I opened it for them. "If you don't like it, we can experiment with different flavours when I go buy more, ok?"

They all nodded and began to sample the food. Bulbasaur and Pidey didn't really care for it, but they ate it regardless. But Rattata on the other hand really seemed to hate it.

"Raaatta ta!" it gagged.

"Aweh, you don't like it do you Rattata?" I asked as I rubbed his little back.

"Ra ta ta," it said, shaking it's little purple head.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said disappointedly. "I think the PokéMart opens at seven or eight. For now thooough..."

"Rattata?" it asked as it watched me dig through my bag.

"Here it is!" I said happily as I found the bag of cookies. I opened it and handed one to Rattata. "Here try one of these."

Rattata gave the cookie a sniff, then took a nibble."Taaaa," he said, giving an approving nod.

"Glad you like it. Or, at least eat it," I said. "I guess you're a bit of a picky eater."

Rattata nodded, and continued to eat the cookie. I let out a sigh and had a few myself.

The Pokémon let out a content sigh, showing they were full. I smiled and patted them all. "Oh yeah! The introductions!" I remembered.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked me.

I giggled. "We have to get to know our two friends still, Bulbasaur! We've spent some time with Rattata, but after we caught Pidgey we headed to the Pokémon Center remember?" I explained.

Bulbasaur let out a nod of understanding.

"Mmh. Okay how should I do this..." I pondered. "Alrighty!"

"Okay. So, my name is Lindy, and um, I'm going to be your Pokémon Trainer," I explained to Pidgey.

"Pid...gey?" she seemed pretty confused.

"Huh maybe I did it wrong..." I said aloud. "Okay one more time! My name's Lindy! It's nice to meet you Pidgey."

"Pidgeey!" she chirped as she flapped her little wings.

"These are my other Pokémon and friends, Bulbasaur and Rattata," I said, introducing my other two.

"Bulbasaur!" my started greeted, sending one of its vines out to shake Pidgey's wing.

"Rattata!" said the Mouse Pokémon as it ran over to nudge Pidgey in a friendly manner.

"Pid pid!" she chirped.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along! I was worried you guys wouldn't get along," I laughed with relief.

"Bulbasaur!" my starter tackled me and hugged me with his stubby little arms. "Saur saur! Bulbasaur!"

"Heh, you're right. I guess I do worry too much," I agreed with my Pokémon and rubbed his head.

"Rattata!" "Pidgey!" my other too Pokémon dog piled me.

"Ahahaha! Guys get off!" I giggled as they nuzzled me. "That tickles!"

* * *

**Gary's POV**

_I ran through the forest desperately. _I have to find her, I just have to!_ I jumped over roots and fallen logs. I frantically looked left and right, behind trees and in bushes. Looking for any sign at all of where she could be?_

_I heard the sound of muffled sobbing. _

That must be her!_ I thought as I ran towards the sound._

_I ran and ran, but no matter how fast I got, it seemed as if I was getting father away. "No! I have to find her!" I cried. Then the ground began to shake. "W-whoa!" as gasped, as the earth beneath my feet began to rumble and crack._

_"Crap, I've got to hurry." Just then it gave away and I began to plummet. "Nooooo!"_

My eyes snapped open.

"Mmmm-mm-mn-mmmh."

_Ugh. Susie is humming again. Why didn't I get rid of her yet? _I asked myself.

I sat up to see Susie adjusting her pencil skirt and slip her arms into the sleeves of her blouse. I guess she heard me sit up because she turned my way.

"Ooh, good morning Gary," she said, her blouse still open.

_Oh yeah. That's why._

"Mornin' Susie," I said, still looking at her chest. "What time is it?"

"Mh? Oh iiits five past eight."

"Mmh. Okay. I'ma go grab a shower," I said as I got out of bed. I think I heard her ask if I wanted some help, but it was too early to deal with that woman. I locked the bathroom door behind me.

I turned the taps on, making sure the water would be nice and hot. My body was a bit sore from training for so long. I slipped out of my PJs and into the shower, letting the water run over my body, relaxing my tired muscles.

My thoughts trailed back to the nightmare I had. _Why would I have dreamt about that...?_

* * *

I knocked on the door to Lindy's room for the sixth time.

"Grrr...LINDY OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" I roared extremely frustrated.

"Damn, okay okay." I turned to see Lindy walk out from the elevator and open the door with her key. "Happy?"

I fell over. "Ugh. Where were you?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Like you care," she said bitterly as she crossed her arms. "But if you must know, I was getting my Pokémon from the Pokémon Center and then I fed them some breakfast."

"Oh," _I was planning on eating breakfast all together. _"Did you eat yet?"

"No not really. I came back to see if you were awake yet so we could get some breakfast and stock up on supplies for Viridian Forest."

"Mh. Well alright," I pushed the down button for the elevator.

"I'll be sending Susie on ahead to Pewter City," I explained as we stepped in the elevator. "The shortest way to Pewter is through the Viridian Forest, but there arn't any paved roads so she'll be taking a detour."

"M'kay," Lindy said as we stepped out of the elevator. "So we're checking out now?"

"Yeah, so give me your key," I said, extending my hand.

"Alright," she said as she handed it to me. "So we're leaving now?

"No, not yet – Here you go, we'll be checking out now," I said to Lindy then the receptionist. " We're going to grab some breakfast here first. Susie is waiting in the dinning hall."

I caught her face twist at bit when I mentioned Susie's name.

"Okay," she muttered reluctantly.

"Over here Gary!" Susie called to me as we entered, causing Lindy to cringe. "I got us a nice table by the window."

"Prefect," I said as I followed her to the table and took a seat. Susie instantly took the seat next to me. Lindy just rolled her eyes and sat across from me. We all picked up our menus and looked over the selection.

"I see your friends have arrived, would you like to order now ma'am?" A waiter asked Susie.

"Yes, I'll have a small mango smoothie and French toast." Susie said, trying to sound somewhat refined.

"And for the gentlemen?" he asked, causing Susie to snicker.

_Ooooohh snap._ I thought as I heard Lindy crinkle up the laminated menu in her hands.

"I'm a girl," Lindy snarled, flames surrounding her like a Rapidash's mane.

"O-oh! My deepest apologies!" the waiter stammered in fear for his life.

"Ahem," I coughed clearing my throat. "I'll have earl gray tea and a stack of blueberry pancakes."

The waiter scribbled down my order. "A-and you miss?" he asked Lindy.

"I'll have a large banana strawberry smoothie, five blueberry muffins and the fruit salad for an appetizer, the bacon and eggs plate, double the bacon, 4 pieces of toast, and a large plate of diced hash browns," Lindy stated.

"U-um... Are you sure you can eat all of that miss?" the waiter asked.

She snapped her head towards him. "Of course I'm sure! Now make it snappy!" she demanded.

"Eek! Yes ma'am!" he yelped and ran away.

"Hmph!" Lindy sneered.

"Oh Gary, darling. Are you sure you want to go through the Viridian Forest with this... gluttonous beast?" Susie asked, looking disgusted by Lindy's unladylike actions.

"What was that?" Lindy asked, giving her a death glare.

"Ack!" Susie screeched as she clung to my arm. "Oh Gary! Keep it away!"

"_It_?" Lindy growled, slamming her hand down on the table, attracting unwanted attention.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Susie. Shut up. You're annoying me," I instructed cooling, shaking her off my arm.

"B-but Gary!" she protested.

"Enough," I commanded. "Let's just eat. I can see the waiter coming with what looks like our orders."

As I had assumed, our waiter had come back. I suppose Lindy's treat helped speed up the preparation of our orders. That or we had gotten someone else's order so Lindy wouldn't kill anyone. He set our drinks down first, then our orders, and Lindy's... smorgasbord.

"Oh it looks great!" Susie cheered as she picked up her utensils and gingerly cut her French toast. As I poured and prepared my tea I could hear Susie's sounds of delight.

* * *

"Aaah. That hit the spot," Lindy said as she leant back and rubbed her stomach.

"You didn't even eat your muffins, fruit salad or hash browns though," I said. "Why'd you even order them?"

"To have something tasty to snack on while we're traveling through the forest of course," Lindy explained. "We can get them to package this stuff for us.

"Do you really expect Gary to eat leftovers?" Susie demanded.

"Mh. Not a bad idea," I said as I called to our waiter over. "Alright, check please. And wrap these up for us if you please."

"Of course sir," the waiter said as he took our, and by our I mean Lindy's, leftovers and to get our check.

"Susie, could you go get the car?" I requested.

"Of course!" she said happily as she got up. "I'll be waiting out front."

"Alright," Lindy started, "I made a mental list of what we'll need . We'll diffidently need to stock up on antidote and potions. I know I need more Pokémon food, I don't know about you."

"Mhm," I nodded in agreement. "A paralyze heal or two couldn't hurt either."

"Yeah, we'd need some sooner or later anyway."

"Here you are," the waiter said as he placed the packaged leftovers down with the check on top.

"Thank you," I said as I stood up and took the bag with the leftovers.

"You're welcome. I hope the food was too your liking," he said then left.

Lindy picked up her bag and followed me to the desk where I paid for our food with the credit card my parents had given me for the journey. After a swipe of the card and punching in a few buttons, we left.

As soon as Lindy and I stepped out of the hotel, Susie honked the horn. I gave her a wave, showing her I saw her. I hopped up front, next to Susie, while Lindy sat in back.

"Alright we have a few errands to do before we head off," I said as she pulled away from the hotel.

"Okay! Where to?" she asked.

"The PokéMart," I said.

"Yes, sir!" Susie said, as made a sharp left and headed to the PokéMart.

* * *

**Sounds like a yummy breakfast! But I just had pizza for supper hehe. And I'll probably have pizza for breakfast... Yay for left overs :D**

**Do you hate Susie yet? :3 I hope so ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay this chapter is going up early today because I didn't forget :D And by early, I mean noon. Normally I update at like 8pm my time but aaaaanyway.**

**Off to Viridian Forest they go!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

They had only got the essentials from the PokéMart. Pokémon food, potions, antidotes, a paralyze heal, and extra pokéballs. Gary had gotten a few snacks, canned food, some juice and water, which Lindy didn't mind. She was actually impressed with Gary's decisions on what to bring. He had taken what he needed –sleeping bag, fresh change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush- out of the tote bags, and put it into a backpack.

He sent Susie on her way and they pair headed into Viridian Forest.

* * *

There was a rustle in the bushes to the left of them. Gary seemed to be lost in thought and failed to notice it, but he sure noticed when Lindy whipped around and sent out Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Tackle at that bush!" she commanded

"Piiidgey!" it cried as it attacked the bush.

"Piiii!" a little green creature screeched.

"It's a Caterpie huh?" Lindy said thoughtfully. "Alright, Pidgey use Tackle one more time."

"Gee geey," she swept down and Tackled the Caterpie once again.

"Alright, pokéball go!" Lindy shouted as she threw the capture device at the Caterpie.

"Mmmh..." she watched the pokéball shift a few times before it stopped moving. Lindy walked over to pick it up and give it a once over with Dexter. "Male, level three. That means a battle or two and it will evolve. And Pidgey grew to level four. This is perfect!"

"That was a nice capture, Lindy," Gary complimented.

"Mmmh? Was it?" she asked him. _It didn't seem impressive to me_... she thought.

"Mhm," Gary nodded. "You didn't panic and handled the situation well. Even when you captured it you stayed calm."

"Mmh... Well I guess so. It's my third capture, and a Caterpie isn't really that hard to get. So no need to get too excited I guess, but thanks anyway."

"Fair enough," Gary laughed."Wait... You mean you already have four Pokémon?"

"Mmmhm," Lindy nodded smugly. "I would have more, but _someone_ wanted to travel by car."

"Grrrr," Gary growled at her. "Well excuse me for wanting to travel fashionably and efficiently."

"Mhm, whatever," she said dismissively and kept on walking, keeping her eyes open for any other Pokémon she could catch.

Lindy thought she heard the snap of a branch, and when Gary threw out his Charmander, she knew she had been right. Lindy let out a sigh. He saw it first so he had the right to get it. She sat down on a large walk to watch how Gary intended to catch the Pokémon, Pidgey sat next to her.

"Use Scratch, Charmander!" he ordered, pointing to where the sound came from.

"Char!" Charmander nodded and attacked.

"Weee!" cried the Pokémon.

"A Weedle huh?" Gary said to himself. Lindy took the opportunity to let Dexter check the Weedle, filling in a spot in the Pokédex.

Gary threw a pokéball out it without a second attack. Charmander's attack seemed to do a lot of damage. _Mmmh. So_ _either that was a very weak Weedle, or Gary had done some work with his Charmander._ Lindy thought.

Gary caught the Weedle without any trouble.

"Nice job," she complimented him.

"Hardly," he said. "That was an easy catch."

Lindy let out a sigh. _This is what happens when I try to be nice. _"Whatever." She got up and put Pidgey on her shoulder. Gary caught up with her after he put Weedle's pokéball away and recalled his Charmander.

* * *

They walked in silence, since there really wasn't anything to talk about. The idea of trying to stir up a conversation seemed more awkward than the silence to Gary. He didn't even feel like boasting about anything.

Lindy was tempted to listen to music, but she knew if she did, she'd be missing chances to catch Pokémon. Not only that, but walking ignorantly through the forest was dangerous. There was no telling what could jump out at us, and she refused to put her safety in the hands of Gary.

Then something catch Pidgey's attention. "Piii..." she almost seemed to growl.

"Mh? What is it Pidgey?" Lindy asked as she flew off her shoulder and hopped through a bush on the side of the trail. "Hey wait up!"

"Lindy, where are you going?" Gary asked as he followed her off the trail.

"Pidgey spotted something I think, it might be a Pokémon," Lindy explained. Then they heard a sort of buzzing sound.

"Ugh, just cal- mmnfh!" Gary grumbled as Lindy put my hand over his mouth. She put my finger to her lips signalling for him to be quiet. Lindy pointed to where her Pidgey was. She was perched on a branch looking across at some Beedrill. There looked to be about six of them. Just a small group, but it wouldn't be good if they were spotted.

"Gary," Lindy whispered. "Up for a challenge?"

"A challenge?" he asked. "What kind? And what do I get when I win?"

"Not that kind of challenge," she said, rolling her eyes. "A _challenge_. Like something difficult. I wanna see if we can team up and take those Beedrill."

"Mmmh," he thought aloud for a moment. "Why not, it'll be good practice. I might even catch a few."

"Great," she said happily. "Get out Charmander. A fire type will be good to have against those bug types."

He nodded in agreement and got Charmander's pokéball ready. "Ready whenever you are," he said.

"Let's go then!" Lindy shouted standing up, gaining the Beedrill's attention. She quickly sent out all of my Pokémon.

"What are you doing?!" Gary asked, very alarmed at Lindy's outburst, as he sent out Charmander.

"Well there's six of them. They're going to be strong since their all evolved, so may as well!" Lindy said to him as she turned back to the battle. "Alright! Bulbasaur and Rattata, use Growl and Tail Whip on all the Beedrill! Pidgey use Tackle, and Caterpie use String Shot on as many as you can!"

"Bulba!" "Rattata!" Pidgey!" "Piiiie!" all her Pokémon cried, following her orders.

_Wow, _Gary thought. Amazed at how Lindy controlled her Pokémon.

"Charmander use Ember, Poliwag use bubble, and Weedle use Poison Sting!" he yell.

"A Poliwag?" Lindy asked shocked as she turned to see that he really did have one. "How? When?"

"Heh. I wasn't going to go up against a rock type gym leader without either a grass or water type," Gary explained as he crossed his arms. "I looked into what kinds of Pokémon are in this forest. None were grass or water, so I caught one last night outside the city."

"Ahh, I see," said Lindy. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He may be arrogant, but he isn't stupid. Well at least not when it comes to Pokémon. _

"Piiie," whimpered Lindy's Caterpie.

"Shit! Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pidgey, Caterpie use Tackle!" Lindy cried, her attention being brought back to the battle.

"Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" Gary commanded.

"Poli!" said the Tadpole Pokémon. Its eye's started to glow and four of the Beedrill fell to the ground in a deep sleep, but the other two avoided the attack.

"As the grandson of _the_ Professor Oak, I have expectations which I must live up to!" Gary said proudly.

"Yeah yeah," Lindy muttered. "Caterpie use String Shot to keep those four stuck! Bulbasaur use Leech Seed! Rattata and Pidgey use Tackle!"

Caterpie's String Shot tied up the four sleeping Beedrill. Bulbasaur's Leech Seed, though not very affective, immobilized one of the Beedrill. Rattata and Pidgey ganged up on the last Beedrill, but the Tackle attack didn't cut it.

"Charmander finish it with Ember!" Gary shouted to his Charmander.

"Chaaar!" the small Lizard Pokémon said, as it blasted the last Beedrill with its fiery attack.

"We did it!" Lindy cheered as her Pokémon ran over to her. "Great job you guys! That was a really tough fight. You all worked together nicely!"

"Poli poli!" Chaaar!" Gary's Pokémon cheered as they ran over to their trainer.

"Good job you two," Gary said curtly as he returned them to their pokéballs. He and Lindy got their free pokéballs ready to catch the defeated Beedrill.

"Pokéball go!" they shouted in unison. While Lindy only threw one at the Beedrill, which her Bulbasaur's Leech Seed had tangled, Gary threw three pokéballs.

"Huh, why'd you take three?" Lindy asked him as she took her pokédex out to check her Beedrill. _A level thirteen, female. Nice._

"So I can check them out and keep the best one," he explained as he let Dexter give them a once over.

"Seems kind of mean," Lindy said a bit disapprovingly getting ready to see if her Pokémon had leveled from the battle.

"It would be worse to keep all three but have one has a favorite though," Gary replied.

"Mmmmh," Lindy thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Mmh, alright I keep this one," Gary declared aloud, as he let the other two out. "Alright, you two are free to leave. We we're just testing out our power. Sorry if we we're too rough."

"Beeee," they both nodded, as they went over to free their friends.

"Mmmh. Okay so Bulbasaur is level nine now and learned Vine Whip, Rattata is level six, Pidgey is level six and learned Sand-Attack, and Caterpie is level seven." Lindy mumbled aloud. "Caterpie got a lot of experience from that. Probably because of string shots hitting more than one Beedrill."

"Alright guys, back to your pokéballs," Lindy said, as she got ready to return them. Then Caterpie started spewing out a fountain line String Shot. "Huh?"

"It's evolving," Gary stated as he watched with interest, checking something on his pokédex.

"Oooh!" Lindy said happily, as she and her Pokémon gathered round to watch. Soon Caterpie had covered itself with the substance and turned into a Metapod. "Cooooool! Hiya Metapod! Say hello guys."

"Bulbasaur," "Rattata," "Piiidgey," they greeted happily.

"According to Dexter, Metapod are supposed to evolve into a Butterfree within a week," Gary told Lindy, as he shut the pokédex and put it away.

"Really?" Lindy asked. "So I don't have to do anything? She'll evolve on her own?"

"Pretty much. I suggest keeping it though," he said as he started to walk back to the path.

"Mmh, alright," Lindy said, listening to him. She returned her Pokémon to their pokéballs, except Metapod. She scooped up her new Metapod in her arms and followed Gary back to the path that led through Viridian Forest.

"Looks like that battle took longer than I thought," Gary said as he checked his pokégear. "Its six to twelve."

"Wow already?" Lindy asked as she looked up at the sky to see where the sun was. "Let's keep going for a little longer. I'm still full from breakfast, so let's eat at like one, one thirty?"

"Sounds good to me," Gary nodded in agreement. "That gives me more time to catch some more Pokémon."

"Speaking of Pokémon," she said, pointing towards a Pidgey.

"Aah, I haven't got one yet," Gary said. He was about to go catch it but then he stopped himself. "Uh. You saw it, so you have the right to catch it."

"Heh," Lindy laughed. "It's fine, I already have one so you can catch that one. I don't mind."

"Alright!" Gary said as he sent out his Charmander. "Just don't complain when my Pidgey beats yours. Charmander use Ember!"

"Chaaaaar!" it yelled as it let out a blast of embers at the Pidgey.

"Pokéball go!" Gary shouted as he threw a pokéball at the Pidgey. After three little shifts and his catch was secure. "Great, a Pidgey will be really useful. Hey Lin- Lindy? Where'd you go?"

"...use Tackle!" he heard Lindy command from further ahead. He jogged up to where he heard her. As he got closer, he saw her Bulbasaur up against a mean looking Pidgey. The Pokémon was getting ready to tackle Seed Pokémon. "Dodge it! Then use your Leech Seed Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!" it said, following the orders his trainer had given him. Bulbasaur jumped up then shot a seed out of the green bulb on its back.

"Pi-deeey!" cried out the Tiny Bird Pokémon in pain.

"Good, now finish it with a Tackle!" Lindy commanded, pointing with one arm and holding her Metapod in the other.

"Saur!" it growled as it rammed into the Pidgey, causing it to feint.

"Great job Bulbasaur!" she praised, squatting down to her Pokémon's height. She checked his level. "Great, level ten and you learned Vine Whip!"

"Bulbasaur!" it said proudly.

"Getting some battling in?" Gary questioned her, walking up to her.

"Yeah, while you were catching your Pidgey, I spotted one myself and went to fight it," she said, as she patted Bulbasaur with one hand and held Metapod with the other.

"Fight?" said a boys voice. "You're looking for a fight?"

"Who said that?" Gary demanded.

"I did," said a boy dressed as a samurai.

"And _who_ are you?" Lindy asked, standing up and walking over to Gary.

"Ah! My apologies good sir! My name is Samurai! I would be-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SIR?!" Lindy yelled, waving her fist in his face.

"G-gah!" Samurai yelped as he fell on his butt.

"Calm down Lindy!" Gary shouted as he held her back from strangling the other boy.

"Graaaww! He wants a fight? I'll give him a fight alright! A fist fight!" Lindy roared. In all her squirming to get at Samurai, she dropped Metapod. "Crap!"

"S-suar!" Bulbasaur sent out its vines to catch Metapod.

"Phew..." Lindy sighed with relief. Gary let her go and she head over to her Bulbasaur. "Thanks Bulbasaur."

"B-bulba..." her Pokémon seemed reluctant to hand her Metapod.

"Oh stop," Lindy pouted. "It won't happen again."

"Ya sure?" Gary asked, not believing her.

"Yes I'm sure! Know why?" she growled.

"Why?" Gary sighed.

Lindy shoved Metapod at him. "Because _you're_ going to hold it while I beat this kid!" she said as she stomped over to Samurai.

"W-wait!" the strange boy yelped, standing up. "I-I am terribly sorry M'lady! It was a novice mistake of me! But the fight I am looking for is a Pokémon battle."

"Huuuuh?" Lindy snarled, making a scarier face than a Machamp's Leer.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Samurai declared, seeming more confident.

"A Pokémon battle eh? Alright, you're on!" Lindy said, fire burning in her gray eyes.

"Oh boy..." Gary muttered, holding her Metapod.

* * *

**Oh no he didn't! *Finger snapping* Lindy gonna kill a bitch. :P**

**And in cause you guys are wondering why there's still only 7 chapters, I removed the bonus chapter and added that on to the message at the end of chapter 2. It was throwing me off for how many chapters I had uploaded x_x**

* * *

**Guess wut?... More art work :3 I think I like drawing Lindy more than writing about her XD I love drawing so much I already sketched ideas for her future outfits LOL**

**Sorry its crappy, I dont have a scanner sooooo... iPod pictures ftw.**

**dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Bulbasaur-I-choose-you-393434956**

**dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Getting-to-know-Pidgey-393435641**

**dedication4dreams. deviantart. come / art/Cuddles-393435944**

**Same thing as before, remove the spaces and the _e_ after _come_. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

***Space Jam Voice* Are, you, reaaaaadddy *epic music* Dun, dun dun dun , DUN DUN DUUUUUN.**

**I had a lot of chocolate, its that time of month.**

**Dont judge me. **

**Anyway, for those of you who thought I didn't UPDATE last week, I did. I just took out the bonus chapter. So if you DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 7, read that now.**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

"How many Pokémon?" I asked Samurai.

"Is a two on two fine with you?" he asked.

"That's fine," I said. I could deal with conditions, I just wanted to beat him.

"Lindy," Gary called to me. "You better not embarrass Pallet!"

"Heh, don't worry I won't," I said confidently. _There's no way I'm going to lose._

"Aahh, you two are from the town of Pallet?" Samurai questioned.

"Yeah, we are," Gary answered for us.

"I see!" Samurai exclaimed. "I battled a trainer from Pallet just the other day!"

"Huh? Who? Was it Ash? Oh he didn't pass us already did he?" I asked disappointedly.

"Ash?" I heard Gary laugh. "No way Ashy-Boy passed me. It must of been that other trainer. The one that got the Squirtle."

"Yes! The trainer from Pallet did have a Squirtle! What a marvellous battle it was," Samurai said reminiscing.

"Told ya," Gary said to me.

"Ooh..." I sulked.

"Now, shall we begin M'lady?" Samurai asked me politely.

"Sure!" I said, focusing on the battle now. "Bulbasaur, let's go!"

"Bulba!" it said as it ran over to me.

"Aha! That choice shall cost you this battle!" Samurai said as if he'd already won. "Gooo. Pinsir!"

"A Pinsir huh..." I mumbled, taking out my pokédex to get the entry. "A bug type, so Bulbasaur's grass type moves won't have much effect... No matter!"

"I admire your determination, m'lady!" Samurai praised me. "But can it win you this battle?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out won't we," I said with a smirk. _I don't care if I'm at a disadvantage. I'm going to win this and show Gary._

"Indeed we shall! You may have the first attack," Samurai said humbly.

"Why thank you," I said. _You'll regret underestimating me._"Alright. Go Bulbasaur!"

"Saur!" he said, as he sent out his vines for a Vine Whip.

"Oh, you're so smart Bulbasaur! Knowing when to use Vine Whip without me even telling you! That's great!" I cooed happily over my intelligent Pokémon.

"I would advise you to keep your attention on the battle," Samurai said bring be down from cloud nine. "Pinsir, use Vice Grip!"

"Oh shit!" I gasped. "Bulbasaur! Use your Vine Whip to dodge!"

"Bulba!" the Seed Pokémon shot its vines out and pushed itself up into the air.

"Impressive! Pinsir jump!" Samurai commanded.

"Pinsir!" it growled, jumping up after Bulbasaur.

"Damnit! Okay, use your Vine Whip and push off of that Pinsir!" I ordered.

"Saur!" it said, quickly retracting it's vines.

"Oh no you don't! Pinsir grab it's vine!" Samurai yelled.

"Siir!" it growled, grabbing onto one of Bulbasaur's vines.

"B-bulbasaur!" he yelped in pain, his vine being squeezed by Pinsir's strong horns.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Good! Now throw it on the ground!" Samurai commanded.

_Shiiit! Think Lindy think!..._"Bulbasaur! Use your other vine to lessen the fall! Then use Leech Seed hurry!" I yelled.

"S-saur," Bulbasaur coiled it's vine on the ground like a spring then shot a Leech Seed at the foes Pinsir.

"Pinsir!" it cried in discomfort. _Ha! It may not be very effective but it'll still do damage! _I thought as Bulbasaur retracted its vine.

"Great! Now use Growl to lower its attack!" I commanded.

"Bulllbbaaa...SAAAUR!" he growled viciously.

"Clever..." Samurai said. "Pinsir! Use your Bind!"

"Dodge it quick!" I yelled before it could get close. Bulbasaur jumped to the side quickly. "Good! Now Tackle!"

"Saur!" it tackled Pinsir sending it flying.

"Oh no, Pinsir!" Samurai cried.

"Good! Now grab it with Vine Whip Bulbasaur! Watch out for those horns!" I shouted.

"Bulba!" he said, as he grabbed onto legs and swung him up into the air.

"Try to get free Pincer!" Samurai yelled.

"Pin-siiir!" the Stag Beetle Pokémon said, trying to get free from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.

"Don't let go!" I yelled. Bulbasaur nodded at me and firmed up his grip. "Now, slam him around! Don't stop until he's out!"

"Bulba-saur! Bulba-saur!" he yelled as he slammed Pincer to the right and then the left.

"Noooo! Pinsir!" Samurai yelped.

"Keep it up Bulbasaur!" I called.

"Bulba-saur! Bulba-saur! Bulba-saur! Bulba-saur! Buuulbbaaa-SAUR!" he yelled as he slammed Pinsir into a tree.

"Oh no! Get up Pinsir!" Samurai called to his Pokémon.

"Piin...siiir..." Pinsir said as he tried to stand, but fell.

Samurai retuned his Pinsir to his pokéball. "You did a good job Pinsir. You shall be avenged! Go Metapod!" He sent out the green Cocoon Pokémon.

"HUH?!" I yelled as I fell over. "A Metapod?!"

"Yes!" Samurai said proudly.

_I think this guy is loose a few screws..._ "Okay... Bulbasaur, return! Go, Pidgey!" I said as I switched out my Pokémon.

"Pidgey!" chirped my Tiny Bird Pokémon ,spreading its wings, eager to fight.

"Alright Pidgey! Tackle!" I ordered as Pidgey swept in for a quick Tackle attack before Samurai had time to react.

"Use Harden Metapod!" Samurai called.

"Just keep doing it until you win," I called to Pidgey as I went over to take my own Metapod from Gary.

"Keep using Harden!" Samurai instructed. "Hey where are you going?!"

"To hold my Metapod," I said as I turning back to Samurai. "I've already won. All a Metapod can use is Tackle, String Shot and Harden. My Pidgey is fast enough to dodge your Metapod's attacks."

"Unless your Pidgey tires out first!" Samurai yelled angrily at me for underestimating him.

_So that's his plan._I waved my hand dismissively. "My Pidgey can do it, can't you Pidgey?"

"Pidgey!" it chirped to me, assuring me it could get the job done.

"See?" I said as I sat down and rocked Metapod in my arms.

"Grrr!" Samurai growled.

Slowly but surely Pidgey beat the Metapod, but Pidgey was getting worn out.

_Mmmh... Pidgey doesn't seem to have much energy left. Alright._

"Pidgey! I want you to back up, then focus all of your remaining energy into one attack to finish this okay?" I instructed. She nodded and flew backwards then charged for a full power Tackle attack.

"Pidgeeey!" it chirped as it crashed into the Metapod finally knocking it over and making it feint.

"I... Have been defeated," Samurai said as he fell to his knees. "Metapod return."

I set my own Metapod down, walked over to Pidgey and picked her up. "You were great, you worked really hard. You deserve a nice long rest." I sent her back into her pokéball.

"That was a great battle, Lindy," Gary complimented. "Well at least the first part was."

"Heh, yeah the last match was boring wasn't it? But thanks, Gary," I replied, happy from his praise.

"You battle as ferociously as you act, m'lady! That was a great fight!" Samurai said to me.

_I can't tell if that's a compliment or not..._ "Um. Thanks?" I said, unsure of his meaning.

"Ahahaha! Alright, you there sir!" Samurai said to Gary. "You you too care for a Pokémon battle?"

"Heh," Gary scoffed as he stood up. "It doesn't matter to me, but do you even have any Pokémon that can battle now?"

"My Pinsir has had a long rest! Is a one on one battle fine with you?" Samurai asked him.

"Sure," Gary said as he and Samurai sent out their Pokémon.

"Pinsiiir!" "Charmander!" their Pokémon said as they were sent out.

"That is a strong looking Charmander you have their friend," Samurai complimented Gary.

"Of course it is," Gary said smugly. "My Pokémon are all winners."

"Let us put that to the test! Pinsir use Vice Wrap!" Samurai instructed, his Pinsir ran at Gary's Pokémon.

"Dodge it," Gary said simply. Charmander jumped back.

"Your Charmander is fast!" Samurai said amazed at Charmander's speed. I was impressed too. "Vice Wrap! Don't stop until you've got it!"

"Keep dodging," Gary commanded.

The two Pokémon went back and forth. Pinsir attacking, Charmander dodging. _Well this is dull... Now I know how Gary felt when I was battling._ I laughed to myself as I sat down. I took out my Rattata and started cuddling with it.

"Cutiiiie," I said to him.

"Ratta!" he said as he nuzzled me, his whiskers tickling me.

"Hehehe! Stooop that tickles!" I giggled.

"Alright, that's enough," Gary said.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Gary.

"Use Ember," Gary instructed, putting an end to the attack then dodge loop.

_Oooh, he was talking to Charmander._ I thought turning my attention back to my Rattata.

"GAAWWH! PINSIR!" Samurai screeched.

"GAWH! What the hell!" I demanded snapping my head over to the battle.

"H-he one hit my Pinsir!" Samurai cried.

"Huh? Did he?" I asked surprised.

"You didn't see?" Gary asked, a bit testy.

"Nope, I was playing with Rattata," I said, holding him up.

"Hmph. Watching me battle is far more interesting," Gary grumbled.

"For your brain dead cheerleader's maybe," I said, returning Rattata and Metapod to their pokéballs, getting ready to go.

"They aren't brain dead," Gary snapped. "And even if they we're a brain dead beauty was much more value than an aggressive beast."

"They have to be to gawk and drool over you all day," I said rolling my eyes, picking up my bag and getting up. "And well at least this _beast_ can say she has a mind of her own."

"At least _they_ give me respect and can manage to give up their time to pay attention to my battles," he snarled. "Who would want attention from a fat, ugly, beast like you.

" Um, because it's not my job to prance around like a skank and fangirl over you," I stated. _Jesus. What the hell is his problem? If he needs so much attention he should of brought his damn cheerleading bimbos! _

"Fangirl? It's about being appreciative!" he yelled at me.

_Oh no he fucking didn't._

"Appreciative? Of what?! You putting me down in public? Only taking the time to talk to me when you're bored out of your mind?" I yelled back

"I watched your battle the whole time!"

"What?"

"Even when you weren't watching it! You were babying your Metapod and not paying attention to your Pidgey at all!"

_He... He did...? _"Gary I-"

"Why can't you think of anyone else but yourself?"

"_Me? ME?!_" I roared. "How about you? How about you stop thinking of your own selfish needs! Like your stupid appearance. Your stupid reputation! Your stupid popularity! YOU Gary fucking Oak are THE most SELFISH person I have ever met! You threw me out because I hurt your reputation! You refused to talk to me! And when you did it was to make a fool out of me in front of everyone!"

I saw him open his mouth but I cut him off. "You know what?! I am fucking DONE with you. I don't know why in the Hell I thought that you'd change! I really don't know what I was hoping for. Seriously. You are just too busy with your fucking head up your ass to even consider what the people around you are feeling! I hope you fucking realize that none of those so called friends or cheerleaders that you string alone actually care about you!"

I turned right around to leave. "Congratulations, you've just pushed the only person that actually cares about you away." I refused to look back. I am done waiting for some miracle that would change him back to the Gary that used to be my best friend.

* * *

**Oh look. Lindy's on her period too. LOL**

**No I don't think she has a period yet... she can be a late bloomer.**

**Time to go cry now baibai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

**Hi :D Ugh, school starts soon for me :c If your in the states... I sympathize with you.**

**Anyway, this will be more of a died down chapter, after last weeks. I don't like too much drama at once :P**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

I let out a long sigh and plopped down on the ground, sitting criss-cross. After I stormed off, I ended up going the wrong way. By the time it started getting dim I was only half way out of Viridian Forest. It had been a long day.

I had caught a Weedle, Kakuna. I released them after I got my pokédex to confirm the capture. Since I already had a Beedrill, a Weedle and Kakuna wouldn't be of much use to me. I could almost guarantee gramps wouldn't need them for any studies since they were very common.

On a very lucky note a Pikachu. Pikachu are extremely rare in the Viridian Forest, so when I spotted it, I refused stop until I had caught it. I was sure happy that I released the Weedle and Kakuna or my new Pikachu would of been transferred over to gramps. It was a female Pikachu. It was a great catch because of its strength for being a wild Pokémon, showing that it had some battle experience, would be good for me since I'm just a starter.

I let them all out. I was too frustrated that I hadn't eaten lunch or supper, so I knew my Pokémon we're even more hungry from all the work we did today.

Once they were out, they stood ready for a battle. "No no... No more battles." I said. They all relaxed and plopped down.

"Listen," I started. "I'm sorry you guys. It wasn't fair of me to make you battle because I was angry."

"Bulbaaa," Bulbasaur said, shaking his head. He walked over to me and nudged me affectionately on my left. The others came over also. Rattata and Pikachu climbed into my lap, Pidgey perched on my shoulder, Metapod hoped over to my right side, and Beedrill sat in front of me. It was like a nice giant group hug.

I was very proud of my Pokémon, we did a lot of work this evening. While I was trying to get back on the main path to get out of the forest, I ran into a lot of wild Pokémon and two trainers. I vented by having Pokémon battles, so my Pokémon we're really tried.

"How about something to eat?" I asked them, figuring it was around six or seven

"Suar!", "Ratta!", "Pidgey!", "Metapod!", "Drill!", "Pikachu!" they all shouted, wanting food badly.

"Okay okay," I laughed, placing Rattata and Pikachu on the ground so I could get up. I opened my bag, took out three bowels and poured food into them. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd get so many Pokémon. You guys just have to share the bowls though, so don't worry. If you want more I'll pour some more in."

They made sounds and grunts of understanding as they began to devour the food. Bulbasaur and Pikachu shared the red bowl, Rattata and Pidgey shared the blue bowl, and Metapod and Beedrill shared the purple bowl.

I took out the hash browns from breakfast. I didn't care if they were cold. At this point, I just wanted food. _Good thing I ordered a large. If I run out of Pokémon food I can just share mine._

My thoughts drifted to Gary as I munched on the hash browns. _I wonder if he has enough to eat... Graw! What do I care! It's his own damn fault for being such a jerk! I hope he goes hungry!_

Metapod and Beedrill didn't need a refill since they didn't do much, but everyone else sure did.

After we all finished eating I took my sleeping bag out, Rattata and Pikachu helped set it up. "Hehe, thanks you two."

"Ratta." "Pikaaa." they said. I wasn't sure, but I think they said it was no problem. I sat down and pulled out my pokédex. I never checked if my Pokémon had gotten any new moves.

Pidgey learned Gust, Rattata learned Quick Attack. _Well thats kind of disappointing. _

"I better go look for some fire wood... Bulbasaur, Beedrill, can you two help?" I asked them. Bulbasaur's vines would help carry the wood, and Beedrill could reach high places.

"Bulba saur saur." "Drillll." they said in agreement.

"Thanks you two," I said smiling. "Rattata, Pidgey, Pikachu? Could you guys gather some that are around the camp?"

They all nodded. "Great, don't go too far though ok? I need you guys to keep an eye on my stuff. Metapod, you... Uh. You just stay there." I said laughing.

"Okay, we won't be too long since it's getting dark. We should be back in fifteen minutes," I told them all as Bulbasaur, Beedrill and I headed deeper into the forest.

Beedrill flew a few feet higher than me, looking for weak looking branches. Bulbasaur and I picked up twigs and small fallen branches on the forest floor.

"Beeee!" Beedrill buzzed, trying to get my attention.

"Mmh?" I said, turning back to my Poison Bee Pokémon to see it holding a giant branch. "Whoa! That's great Beedrill! That should be enough to a while."

"Drilllll!" she buzzed proudly.

"Let's keep looking for five more minutes though, can never be too safe," I said as I continued looking.

Bulbasaur and I picked up a fair amount of branches and Beedrill got us one more nice big branch. Beedrill and I traded loads though, I was afraid it might be too much for her to carry.

"Phew," I said, dropping our loads on the ground. "Okay guuuys! We're back!"

After a moment Pikachu, Pidgey and Rattata came back with some sticks in their mouths.

"Great job you guys," I praised as they dropped them in the pile. "Bulbasaur, can you stack those into a pile for me?"

"Saur saur," he said, sending out his vines.

"Great thanks, Bulbasaur," I said, as I took a few sticks and got them ready for the fire. "Beedrill, use Furry Attack on those large branches to cut them up for me please."

"Bee drill driiiill," she said attacking and breaking the larger branches for me.

"Thanks Beedrill," I said with appreciation, take two of cut up branch pieces and placing them down. "Hey Pikachu, can you use Thunder Shock for me to start the fire?"

"Pika," she said with a sigh, giving the firewood a small shock to get it lit.

"Thanks Pikachu," I said as I plopped down on my sleeping bag. "Aaah.. What a long day."

My Pokémon came over to me and gathered around. I found my thoughts wandering towards Gary again. _I wonder if he found a good place to camp out for the night. Or maybe he already made it out of the forest... Yeah he probably did. I hope he gets popped on by a Pidgey in his sleep. Right in his ridiculous hair._

"Mmh, Bulbasaur pass me my backpack please," I requested.

"Bulba," he said, passing me my bag with his vines.

"Thank you, Bulbasaur," I said rubbing his head. I opened my bag and took out the container with the fruit salad. "Do you guys want something sweet?"

"Bulba.", "Ratta." "Pidgey." "Metapod." "Bee." "Pika." they said smiling.

"Alright," I giggled. I opened the container and picked out some pieces of pineapple, strawberry, watermelon and some grapes. "Here you guys go, be sure to share, I have lots more."

They gobbled up the fruit and smiled with delight. "Glad you guys like it," I giggled, putting the fruit away in my bag, they deserved it after all of the work they did today. I threw another piece of firewood on top of the fire.

"Mmmhhh," I yawned. I looked up at the sky. "It's pretty dark, I'd say it's around eight or nine. Seems like a nice night. Do you guys wanna sleep out here or in your pokéballs?"

"Ratta ta tat," "Beeeedrill," "Bulba bulbasaur," "Pi Pidgey," "Metapod," "Pikaaaa."

"Hahaha, I'm gonna take that as a yes for sleeping out here," I said smiling. "Alrighty lets all get comfy then!"

I took my PJs out of my backpack. "Mmh... Guys!" I called, getting my Pokémon's attention.

"Bulba?" my starter asked me.

"I'm going to change into my PJs sooo... Do me a favour and make sure no one is around," I request. They all got up and nodded, surrounding the camp making sure no one was around. After they made sure the coast was clear they gave me a thumbs up. (Well, two paws, one feather, one needle, and one Bulbasaur finger... Thing.) I kicked my boots on and stepped onto my sleeping bag so my socks wouldn't get dirty. As I quickly got out of my sweatpants, I heard Pikachu growl.

"Pika!" the Electric Mouse shouted, sending out a Thunder Shock.

"What? Who's there?" I gasped, holding my sweat pants up to cover my panties. Bulbasaur ran over to where Pikachu was.

"Bulba?! ... Bulba saur..." he sighed. He picked up a now burnt branch that had fallen.

"Pikaa..." Pikachu said, embarrassed at her mistake.

"Hahahaha! Thats fine Pikachu, thank you for taking this seriously though," I told her giggling. I took off my hoodie, and slipped into my PJs. "Thanks guys! You're the best!"

They all came back over. "Beedrill can you drop these in my bag please?" I asked her, holding out clothes.

"Beee," she said, taking my pants and socks and dropping them in my bag.

"Okay, now we need to figure out where everyone is sleeping. That way if you guys need to, you can use my hoodie as a blanket," I explained. "Okay guys get comfy!"

Bulbasaur came right over next to me snuggling into some of my sleeping bag, Pidgey and Beedrill flew up into a tree, Rattata scurried into my sleeping bag, Pikachu and Metapod came over across from me. "Okay, you two can share my hoodie okay?" I said to Pikachu and Metapod, setting my sweater down.

"Metapod," Metapod nodded (well as much as a nod as a Metapod can give) then shimmed into my sweater as if he was actually wearing it.

"Pikaaa," yawned the Electric Mouse Pokémon, climbing onto the sweater and using one of the sleeves as a blanket.

I lay down in my sleeping bag and hugged Bulbasaur close as Rattata crawled onto my chest. "Alright guys, goodnight," I said shutting my eyes. _I wonder if Gary is sleeping right now...Gah. I shouldn't think of him._ I tore my thoughts from him and focused on song lyrics as I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

_"Hey look."_

_"There _she_ is."_

_"Just what does she think _she's_ doing here?"_

_"How did she even get in?_

_"Was she invited?"_

_"Of course not. Who would invite _her_ to anything?"_

_I could hear was their whispers and sneers. I could feel their eyes on me, glaring at me. I could see the hate and disgust on their faces. _I don't understand... Why are they so cruel? _I diverted my gaze from them and kept my head down._

_I slipped out into the hallway and let out a shaky breath. _Why? Why did I come here? _I ran down the hallway, trying to get away from everyone at the party. I accidentally ran into one of the adult guests. _

_"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Excuse me," I muttered, making my way past them. I scurried down the hall and fled up the staircase. _No one should be up here, I should be safe. _I opened the door to the guest bedroom that was practically mine. _

_I went over to the corner behind the wardrobe and curled up in the corner. _I-I can't take it anymore... I cant take it! _I began to cry. I sobbed harder and harder with each passing minute. It was too much bear. I didn't want to deal with it anymore._

_"I just want to... disappear," I whispered, hiding my face in my hands. Then a dark shadow was cast over me, engulfing me. _

_"Then lets disappear together," he said. I looked up through my hands to see him standing over me, a kind and warming smile laced his features._

_"W-what are you doing here?" I sniffed._

_"I came looking for you of course," he said as if it was obvious. He took my hand and helped me up, leading me into the washroom. _

_"Such a pretty face shouldn't be stained with tears," he said, taking a cloth to my face and drying my tears. _

_"Thank you..." I murmured, looking at my feet._

_He took a lock of hair. "Such beautiful lavender hair you have. It's so shiny and soft, you must take good care of it."_

_"I... I try to." I said shyly. _

_"There," he said, placing the cloth down and taking my hand. "Let's go back to the party."_

_"B-but," I protested as he pulled me out of the bathroom and down the hallway._

_He stopped at the staircase and turned to me. "No buts," he said with a wink then continued to lead me down the staircase. _

_I felt my face heat up. I couldn't protest, all I could to was let him lead me back to the party room. Once we entered, the whispers and glares started again._

_"What?!"_

_"Why is _she_ with him?"_

_"It's not right!"_

_"She's so ugly!"_

_"How could he choose her?" _

_"What a freak! Just look at that hair."_

_I felt the tears sting my eyes. I clenched my fists. "I shouldn't of come. This was a mistake."_

_"Dont say that! Please don't!" he said, his green eyes full of hurt._

_"I... I..." I couldn't find the words._

_He smiled. "It's alright. You don't need to say a thing. I know."_

_"..." I looked away, embarrassed by my shyness. _

_ "Would you allow me the honor of having this dance?" He asked me._

_"Huh? M-me?" I asked puzzled._

_"But of course," he said flashing me his brilliant smile. "Any man, who would pass on a dance with such a beautiful young lady as yourself, is a fool."_

_Any doubts I had were swayed by his words. "O-okay..."_

_"Why thank you M'lady," he said as he gently kissed my hand then led me to the dance floor._

_It felt as if I was floating. Something about him soothed my soul. All the stares, gasps and remarks were drowned out by my heart beat. It was beating so loudly, I only hoped he couldn't hear it. _

_Then he turned to face me as the beautiful waltz started. He took my right hand, and placed his other on my hip. I nervously put my left hand onto his shoulder._

_Then, we danced. I didn't have enough courage to look him in the eye. I focused on my feet, making sure I didn't step on his own. _

_We swaged and spin with a fairy tale like grace. The lights sparkled around us, other pairs dancing around us._

_"Hey..." he said as he gingerly lifted my chin so I would look him in the eye, but I averted my gaze. "Lindy, why won't you look at me?"_

_I could hear the hurt in his voice. I instantly snapped my head to explain- but I couldn't. His green eyes had be mesmerized. "I-I..." the works wouldn't come out. _

_"What is it? Is something the matter Lindy?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. _

_"N-no! Of course not!" I laughed nervously, looking away._

_"Really?" he asked me, his tone changed, the gentleness had been replaced with a sadistic hostility. An unpleasant shiver made it's way down my spine. Something told me not to look into his eyes, but I did it anyway. And I regret it._

_"W-what?!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. I staggered backwards. His eyes had changed from a beautiful emerald green, to a hateful fire red._

_"Because... your hairs on fire!" he yelled at me._

_"Huh?" I looked to see, and he was right! _

_"Gaaahhh!" I screamed running to put it out. But all the other party guests stopped me. Their eyes red, and skin an unhealthy gray. They all reached out for me and chanted "Burn, burn, burn." _

"NOOOO!" I bolted up, cold sweat covered my body and my hair stuck to my face.

"Bulba?!" Bulbasaur bolted up, ready to attack. All of my other Pokémon woke up and got ready for a fight.

I put my hand on my chest; I could feel my heart pounding as if it was trying to leap out of my chest and run away from all of my fears. I took a few deep breathes to calm down. "Sorry guys... Just a bad dream. I promise," I said to them, feeling guilty for waking them up.

"Bulba? Saur saur, bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked, rubbing his head against me.

"Yes I'm sure Bulbasaur. Thanks for being concerned though," I said with a small smile, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I looked up at the sky, It was turning a pinky orange. It must still be early. Probably about six. I let out a long sigh.

"May as well get up..."

* * *

**Oh no! Is that a child hood trauma I sense?! ;o**

**Ehehehe. I'm not evil I swear :3 **

**Sorry for the late eveningish update, I was with a friend playing DBZ Raging Blast 2 (I'm officially in love with it :D )**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention: this chapter has had minor details edited.**

***yawn*... So sleepy. Updating because I dunno if I'll update Thursday or even Wednesday. Classes are starting on Thursday, so I'll probably be lazy... And, I kind of want to update because I need something to distract myself with.**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

After I got dressed, with the same Pokémon look out routine as before, it was breakfast time. _Gee, looks like I'll need more. Pokémon sure eat a lot. _I thought as I poured the Pokémon food into the three bowls. Once I was done, they all came over to eat, but not as quickly as they did yesterday. I still feel bad about that...

I took out a blueberry muffin and some fruit for myself. _Mmh, when I get to town I should buy some bread. That way I can make sandwiches!_

After we finished eating, we packed up camp. I wanted to make it out of the forest so I could make it to Pewter today, but I was still up for a few trainer battles, though I doubt they would be awake. A good night's rest seemed to help my Pokémon recover, which relieved me a lot. I was worried they might be worn out because I still want to do a little more training so my gym battle will be a guaranteed victory.

As I walked along the path leading out of Viridian Forest, I saw someone. _Oh good! I can ask them how close I am to getting out of the forest! ...Wait! _

I jumped behind a tree on the side of the path quickly. _I don't know who that is... It might be Gary._ _Okay, stealth time! _I jumped behind tree to tree, getting closer so I could get a better look at the person ahead of me

_Almost theeere,_ I thought as I dove into a bush. The rustle of the leaves and a few snapping branches caused the person to turn around. _Crap! Stay still, stay still_.

While they were looking back I got a good look at them. It was a guy in a uniform. Blue-green hair that was almost in a bowl cut style; definitely not Gary. I waited for him to turn around and keep going. Just jumping out of the bush and asking for directions would seem rather suspicious. And creepy.

After he was about 40 feet away, I carefully got out of the bush and onto the path. _Okay, gotta make this seem believable. _I started running on the spot for a minute to get my heart rate going. When he was about 60 feet away I started jogging up to him. "Hey! Excuse me!"

"Huh?" he turned around to see me jogging up to him. At first I thought he was going to run away.

"Excuse me sir!" I panted as I stopped in front of him.

"Yeah?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you know how much further the path is until it reaches Pewter City?" I asked him, doing my best to be polite and as none-suspicious as possible.

"Oh, Mmmh. I'd say about an hour or so," he told me thoughtfully.

"Really? Only an hour? Great! Thank you," I said smiling.

"Yeah no problem... What are you doing in the forest so early?" he asked me. _Oh boy, he probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker._

"Oh, I got lost yesterday so I had to camp out here over night. I thought I was only half way through the forest, but I guess I was closer than I thought!" I laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well I have to get going now, I'm in a hurry. Bye," he said and took off running.

"Oh, okay bye," I said. "Well since I'm so close to the exit... Time for some training!"

* * *

I lost count of the amount of wild Pokémon run ins, but I did have two more trainer battle. All I knew was that there seemed to be a lot of Bug type trainers.

* * *

"Finally, Pewter City." I said to myself. It looked to be about ten from where the sun was, maybe quarter to ten. "Time to head to the gym."

* * *

"How am I supposed to get there... if I don't even know where it is?!" I screamed in frustration after what seemed like hours of wandering around the city. "This bites... I know!"

I opened my bag and took out Beedrills pokéball, "Come on out, Beedrill."

"Drill?" she asked me.

"Beedrill I need you to fly up and look for a PokéMart. They have blue roofs, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot," I instructed her.

"Beedriiiill," she buzzed as she flew up high.

She stayed up there for a minute or two, looking around. "Beee! Beeee!" she buzzed happily, flying back down.

"Found it?" I asked her hopefully.

"Beeeee," she buzzed nodding.

"Can you lead me there?" I requested.

"Drillll," she buzzed. She started flying at a walking pace so I didn't have to run after her.

"Hehe, thanks Beedrill," I said happily, following her as I put my backpack back on.

* * *

After a few minutes we reached the PokéMart.

"Finally, thanks so much Beedrill," I said as I patted her on the head.

"Drilllll," she buzzed happily, following me into the PokéMart.

"Gah! It's a Beedrill!" a costumer shrieked.

"Huh? Oh its perfectly fine, sir. This is my Beedrill, she won't hurt you." I said to the middle-aged man.

"Hmph! It better be!" he growled.

_Oh I'm so scared. _ I thought sarcastically as I headed to the checkout counter.

"Excuse me ma'am," I asked the cashier.

"Yes, how may I help you miss?" she asked politely, my voice clearly indicating that I'm a girl.

"I was wondering if you have any guidebooks or maps of Kanto here," I asked.

"Yes we do, follow me," she said as she got out from behind the counter. "Just starting out on your Pokémon journey?"

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed, following her through the aisles.

"Just a bit," she giggled. "Here you are."

"Oh thank you," I said taking the green book from her.

"You're welcome; do you need help finding anything else?" she asked me.

"Yeah actually, do you guys have bread here? Or would I have to find a grocery store?" I asked her.

"Follow me," she said leading me to the next isle. "Here."

"Great thanks," I said, picking up a loaf.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

"No that's all thanks," I said, following her back to the check out.

"That will be $23.99," the cleric said to me as she put the guidebook and bread in a plastic bag. _Gee, expensive guidebook. All I can say is it better have everything I need._

"Okay," I said as I took the money out of my change bag. "Here."

"Thank you. Would you like your recite?"

"Sure," I said taking the plastic bag after she had put the recite in.

"Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, you too," I said, exiting the store.

"Alright," I said, taking the guide out of the plastic bag. I went to the index then flipped to Pewter City. "Okay... So we're here, and the gym is over there. So I just have to go this way then turn here..."

"Drilll," Beedrill said looking over my shoulder.

"Oooh, I should go to the Pokémon Center first!" I exclaimed. "That way you guys can rest up, and I can pack my bag. I really don't want to carry this extra bag around."

"Drill drill?" Beedrill used one of its needles and took the bag from me.

"Huh? You'll carry it for me?" I asked her.

"Beeee," she said nodding.

"How lucky am I, to have such a nice Pokémon?" I giggled. "Alright lets go to the Pokémon Center!"

* * *

I got some weird looks from the other trainers when I walked into the Pokémon Center. I guess people don't normally walk around with a Pokémon like Beedrill. "Excuse me Nurse Joy?" I asked the pinket at the desk.

"Oh hello there," she greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could heal my Pokémon," I asked her, as I took my pokéballs out. "None of them are really injured. They just had a few battles."

"Of course, I'll just take your Pokémon for a while," she said, taking my pokéballs from me.

"Okay Beedrill," I said taking the bag from her. "Into your pokéball."

"Drillll," she said, as she disappeared with a red flash of light.

"And here," I said to Nurse Joy, handing her Beedrill's pokéball.

"Thank you, please come by again later for them," she said heading into the back.

"Will do," I said, heading over to the lounge to pack my bag. There weren't too many people since it 11:23. I sat down on a couch near the back, away from the windows.

I took out my headphones, MP3, and its charger. _While I'm here I should charge it. _There was an outlet on the wall below the couch I was on. I was glad I had a five foot cord for once, so I didn't have to be all bent over trying to keep my headphones in. Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low came on. _Great, I need a good song right now_. I thought as I started bobbing my head and sing along silently.

I took the bread and guidebook out of the plastic PokéMart bag. I set the guidebook on the couch and carefully put the bread into my backpack so it wouldn't get squished. I grabbed the guidebook and took a look through to find how to get to the next gym.

"Oh wow," I said to myself. "That looks like it'll take a while to Cerulean City. Too bad there's no short cut to Celadon City. Okay, so it only took meee... about three days to get to Pewter City. But that was also because of the car... So, it should take me maybe a week to get to Cerulean?"

I drummed fingers on my leg in thought. "A whole week..." I said with a sigh. That would be kind of lonely. But I guess I did have my Pokémon.

"Yeah. I've got my Pokémon. I don't need _him_," I told myself. "Okay, six Pokémon times three meals a day, times seven days. Uuh..."

I dug through my bag to get my notepad and mechanical pencil. "Got cha," I said pulling them up. I flipped the little black notepad open and pushed on the eraser bit of the pencil to make some led come out.

"Okay, first six times three," I said to myself, writing the equation down. I had never been that great with mental math. "Okay, eighteen. Now eighteen times seven... um. I really wish I had a calculator right now. Okay eight times seven is... is..."

"Graw! Screw it!" I growled standing up, gaining some unwanted attention. _Opes..._ I put my stuff back in my backpack and left for the PokéMart. Again.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back," the same cleric from before said to me.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"What can I help you with this time?" she asked me kindly.

"Um, do you guys have calculators?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yup," she said getting out from behind the counter. "This way."

"Thanks," I said with a timid laugh.

"Oh, it looks like we only have mini ones left," she said a bit disappointed. "Is that alright?"

"Oh that's perfect," I said smiling, grabbing a red one. "I just need a basic one."

"Well that's good," she said smiling, heading back to the counter.

"Mhm," I nodded following her back to the check out.

"Is this all?" she asked me as I placed the calculator down.

"For now yeah," I laughed.

"Hehe alright," she rung it through. "2.50 please."

"Alright," I said as I dug out my change bag. "Here."

"Thank you," she said taking the money. "Would you like a bag and your recite?"

"No thats fine," I told her, putting the small calculator in my pocket. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day," she said nodding.

I exited the PokéMart and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Okay lets try this again," I said taking out the notepad and calculator. I punched in the keys. "Eighteen times seven iiis... 126?! I have to buy enough for 126 meals... Maybe there'll be some fruit trees or something on the way... Ugh. I'll ask gramps what he thinks I should do."

I headed over to the telephone/PC to call him. Selecting video call, I dialed the lab's phone number and waited.

Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call. Ring, ring, ring-

"Ah, hello?" gramps said, as he finally answered the phone, with the video call on. "Oh hello, Lindy!"

"Hi, gramps," I said with a small smile.

"How are you doing? Have you called to show me your progress so far?" he asked me happily.

"Oh! I didn't even think of doing that," I said as I took my pokédex out. "Right now my Pokémon are being treated by Nurse Joy, but I can show you my pokédex."

"Aah I see. Alright, insert your pokédex into the slot on the right hand side of the PC," he instructed me.

"Huh? Oh," I said noticing the slot. "I guess that makes more sense than me holding it in front of the camera haha."

"Hahahahaha, yes it does. Rather convenient isn't it?" he said as I put my pokédex in.

"Yeah I guess so," I replied.

"Mmh. According to this you have the Bulbasaur you started off with, and caught a Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Rattata and Pikachu. But you can only have six Pokémon on your person at once..." he said, puzzled.

"Yeah I know," I said. "The Caterpie evolved into Metapod, I released the Weedle and Kakuna. So I have Bulbasaur, Metapod, Beedrill, Pidgey, Rattata, and Pikachu."

"You're off to a great start Lindy," gramps said nodding. "But why did you release them, Lindy?"

"Well, since I already had a Beedrill, a Weedle and Kakuna really wouldn't do me much good. So I didn't want to keep them and they just be in their pokéballs all the time. Plus I was positive you wouldn't really need them for research since their so common," I explained to him.

"Aahhh, I see. That was a kind thing to do. Some trainers just capture Pokémon for the sake of capturing them," he said with a sad sigh.

I frowned. "That's kind of pointless..." I muttered.

"Mmh, it can be. If they intend to interact with all of them, its not a bad thing. But just to leave them in their pokéballs, I disagree with that."

"I do too... But that's not the reason I called."

"Mh, what is it then?" gramps asked, now curious.

"Well, I was looking at this guidebook I got, and checking out the way to the next gym in Cerulean City, and it looks like it will be a while," I started.

"Mhm," gramps nodded for me to continue.

"So I estimated it would take me about a week to get there on foot-"

"Oh no. If you intend to go on foot, it wouldn't be a week Lindy," gramps told me. "Not unless you only travel for a few hours.

"Oh, really...?" I asked him. "That's good..."

"Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"I was planning on what to pack," I started to explain. "So I was doing the math for how much Pokémon food I should buy. It came out to 126 meals for just a week..."

"Aah I understand. Your concerned about how you'll feed your Pokémon," gramps said nodding in understanding. "Well Lindy, Route 3 and 4 go by rather quickly. Viridian forest is more of a winding path, so it takes longer. Getting through Mt. Moon will probably be your biggest challenge for getting to Cerulean City."

"Oh really? Why?" I asked him. I had been more concerned about the distance.

"Well its a large place, and easy to get lost in. Honestly you might end up camping out there for a night. I would suggest bringing a flash light for when it gets dark. Since it's a cave, its dim, even during the day." He explained to me.

"Huh..." I muttered to myself, thinking. "So three or four days tops?"

"I'd say so," he nodded.

"Alright sooo," I took my mini calculator out of my pocket. "Six times three times four is seventy-two?! Oh boy..."  
"Lindy, unless all of you're Pokémon are going to be battling, you could just feed them twice a day. If you don't even use them, just a lunch is normally enough for younger, less experienced Pokémon."

"Oh really?" I said, a little shocked at this information. "Alright then, six times two times four is forty-eight."

"Lindy..." Gramps said with a sigh. "I can almost guarantee you that forty will be more than enough."

"Are you suuure?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Positive. You shouldn't be battling that much for your Pokémon to eat that much anyway. There is no Pokémon Center until Cerulean, so you should preserve your Pokémon's strength and only battle when need be. It's not just about keeping your Pokémon's stomachs full."

"... Yeah you're right," I said quietly. "I didn't really think of that. I should of...Sorry I let you down gramps."

"Now Lindy," gramps said giving me a small smile. "Unless you've been battling until you're Pokémon feint. And it's not me you should apologize to anyway. Its your Pokémon."

"I already did..." I said with a sigh. "I was frustrated so I vented with battling. I felt bad for making them do that, when it was me who had the problem not them. None of them feinted though! I would never do that..."

"Then there's no harm done. Don't be so hard on yourself Lindy. You're just starting off as a trainer, no one is expecting you to do everything right. Making mistakes is how you learn. That's all part of being a Pokémon trainer."

I let out another sigh. "You're right. Thanks gramps," I said giving him a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Lindy," gramps said. "Now, how about heading off to the Pewter Gym?"

"Yeah my- hey! How did you know I didn't go there yet?" I exclaimed.

"Because if you had, you would of shown me you badge by now," he said chuckling.

"Well I could of lost ya know," I stated.

"I highly doubt that," he said laughing. "The progress you've shown me is proof of your efforts. It's not easy to catch a Pikachu, Lindy. And I'm sure you and your Bulbasaur will work together to win the gym battle."

"I wish I had as much confidence in myself as you do in me, gramps," I said with a small laugh.

"Well go challenge the gym leader, and I'm positive you'll see why I have confidence in you."

"Mmh. Alright! I'll see if my Pokémon are healed then go!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Good luck, Lindy."

"Thanks gramps, I'll need it."

"You take care now alright?" gramps requested, some concern in his voice.

"I will gramps, promise." I said smiling.

"Good girl, goodbye now," he said.

"Bye!" I said happily, as I ended the call.

* * *

**And yeah... Some comedy and heart to heart conversation going on. Yeah...**

**This chapter wasn't edited by my sister this time, I did. Or tried to anyway. If it seems a lot worse, spelling, punctuation ect wise, let me know.**

**Gonna go have a nap and die in bed now... Slakoth style. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Update despite Saterday's chapter! You're welcome. (I was going to update Friday, but yesterday was realllllyyy fed up.) You may all now shower me with cookies and cuddly Eevees :3**

* * *

** Lindy's POV **

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" I said, getting the pinket's attention.

"Oh Lindy, your Pokémon should be ready now. They just needed a little medicine and rest," she told me with a kind smile.

"Oh that's good," I said relieved that I hadn't pushed them too soon after yesterday.

"I'll go get them for you, one moment please," she told me, heading to the back. She returned quickly. "Here you go, they're all in perfect health."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," I said. "Well I'm going to go see if the Gym leader is there. I'll be back later, bye!"

"Good luck, Lindy," she said to me kindly.

"Thank yoooou," I called as I ran out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Alright," I said to myself as I took out my guidebook and Beedrill's pokéball.

"Beeeeee," she buzzed as she was let out.

"Hi Beedrill, I need your help again," I laughed sheepishly, waving the guide.

"Bee-ee-ee-ee," she laughed at me for needing so much help.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault I'm bad with directions..." I pouted. "Anyway, it's gym time!"

"Drill!" the Poison Bee Pokémon buzzed happily.

"You wanna battle the gym leader?" I asked her, flipping to the index.

"Beedrillllll," she said flying around with excitement.

"Are you sure? The gym leader uses rock type Pokémon, so it'll be really hard for you," I explained to her.

"Bee...? Beee! Beedrill!" she buzzed with determination after a moment.

"Heh, alright. But first we need to get there," I laughed as I turned to the map of Pewter City.

"Drilllll," she flew closer to see the map.

"Okay so we're here, and the gym is here," I told her pointing to the book and dragging my index finger across the plastic like page. "Soooo... lead the way, Beedrill."

"Drillll," she buzzed as she darted off to the left.

"No no!" I yelled. "That way! I think..."

She came back down to look at the map again. "Drillll..." she said thoughtfully. She flew up high for a moment to get a better look then came back down.

"Drill!" she said, pointing one of her needles in a different direction than we both thought.

"Guess we we're both wrong," I said with a laugh. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

The Pewter Gym was large and made of stone gray. It had what looked to be bronze doors and support beams. Above the door was a giant boulder with PEWTER GYM engraved in the top left hand corner. In short, it did not look that welcoming at all, and frankly, I was nervous.

"Yesh... isn't this cute, huh Beedrill," I joked dryly. "Doesn't take a genius to guess what kind of gym this is, even if they didn't do their research."

"Drilll..." she said, slightly intimidated.

I went to open the large bronze doors but instead they were pulled open and an army of children ran over.

"GAAAAWH!" I screeched as I was plowed over, while Beedrill flew up into the air, safe from the mob.

"Ooooww..." I whimpered from the ground coughing on some dirt that had blown up after the stampede.

"Huh?"

"Hey look it's a person!"

"I think he's dead..."

"Oh no!"

"Brooock! There's a dead boy out here!"

"Hey I think he's alive."

"Poke him and find out!"

I was then attacked with the rough pokes of the little demons.

"OW! QUIT IT!" I roared, extremely offended and annoyed. "I'M NOT DEAD! AND I AM NOT A BOY!"

"Gaaah!"

"It's a zombie run!"

"Brock save us!"

I struggled to get up. Getting trampled by kids wasn't something I was used to.

"I'm so sorry!" a boy said running over to me and helping me up. "Are you alright miss?"

"Ugh, not really" I grumbled finally standing on two feet then looked at the boy that had helped me up. He had light brown skin, dark coffee colored hair that spiked out in different directions and narrow black eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt with a green vest on top that was covered in pockets and pouches, brown jeans with a utility belt, and white and blue sneakers. _And people say I dress poorly..._

"All of you, apologize!" the boy ordered them. I could see a resemblance of them all, mostly their eyes.

"Okay Brock..." they all said. "We're sorry miss."

I really wanted to yell at them but they were just kids. No point in trying to fight them. "Yeah, alright," I said not really caring for the apology and focusing on the pain that was shooting through my right arm.

"Forest, take them home ahead of me," the boy, Brock I think, instructed to the oldest of the kids.

"Alright," Forest said with a sigh. "Come on guys.

"Aawweh!"

"But we wanna play some more!"

"I think you've done enough playing for today," Brock stated. "Let's go home before you hurt someone else."

"Okay..." they all sulked and followed Forest.

"I really am sorry about that, I was letting them play in the gym with my Pokémon. They're a real handful," Brock sighed.

"Yeah I can tell," I said holding my arm gingerly.

Beedrill came back down after the kids were gone. "Drill?" she asked me, as she looked at the arm I was holding.

"Your arm, is it hurt?" Brock asked me, noticing my Pokémons concern.

"If being trampled and twisted classifies and being hurt, I'd say yes," I said bitterly. I was not pleased with this. My clothes had foot prints all over them. I grabbed Beedrill's Pokéball. "Beedrill return."

"I'm sorry, please allow me to help you. I can treat your arm," Brock almost pleaded.

_"_Um... okay," I said.

"Great! Follow me!" Brock said as he headed off in the same direction the kids had gone. "I'll fix your arm when we get to my house, and I can wash your clothes if you'd like."

"Huh? Oh, okay, that would be great." _Well I guess he's not so bad after all._

"Here we are!" Brock declared.

"That was fast," I exclaimed. "Huh, we only went a building down!"

"Well yeah," Brock laughed as he walked up to the door. "It's easier to live close to the gym so I can take care of my brother and sisters but not miss challengers."

"Challengers?" I asked him as I stepped inside after him.

"Yeah," he said as we slipped off our shoes. "As the gym leader I have to try and be there for any challenger that arrives."

"You're the gym leader?!" I gasped surprised by this. I had only looked into what type of Pokémon the Pewter City gym leader used, I hadn't done any research on him to find out who he was.

"Yeah, I guess I never really introduced myself. My name is Brock, leader of the Pewter Gym," he said with a modest amount of pride.

"Wow," I said with a small laugh. _That's a shock. I guess I should of figured that out though._ "Well, my name is Lindy. I'll be your next challenger."

* * *

**Cliff hangerrrr! Yeah the chapter was really short. But I updated Saterday sooooo, deal with it C: Love you guys, keep reading :3 I should update Thursday if all goes as planned. Buuut, I have an AP class with a LOT of work sooo... Dont hate me if I dont :c xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well... Its Friday, not Thursday sorry. Yesterday I was finishing 57 chapter 1 textbook questions and studying for a test. But guess what? :D I'm home sick so I did all of that for nothing. -_- Can't sleep because I'm actually so stuffy, that my jaw hurts. :c So I figured, may as well work on my story right? Anyway here you go.**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

"Huh? The zombie lady is gonna challenge Brock?" a little girl said.

"Tilly, thats not nice," Brock scolded, turning to face his sister. "This girl's name is Lindy."

"Opes, sorry," the little girl, Tilly said.

"So you're a Pokémon Trainer?" a little boy asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah," I answered.

"Tommy, it's not polite to ask our guest questions. Especially since you guys hurt her arm," Brock said to him. "Go get me the first aid kit."

"Okay!" Tommy said and ran down the hallway.

"Oh... we hurt her?" another little girl asked, looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh don't cry Suzy!" Brock said as he picked her up quickly. "She'll be okay once I patch her up."

"Really?" she asked, looking at me with the same narrow eyes Brock and all his other siblings shared.

"Really," I told her, trying to avoid a headache.

"Hehe okay!" she said happily.

"See? Everything's fine," Brock said relieved, as he put her down. "Now you guys go wait, I'll get started on supper."

"Okaaay!" all the kids said as they ran into another room. Brock and I headed into the kitchen. There weren't any chairs so I just lent against the counter.

"Time to get cooking!" Brock said, wearing a pink frilly apron. _I think my mom has the same apron... _I thought as he dashed to the fridge and began pulling out some vegetables and meat, then some spices and flour from the cupboards.

"Here's the first aid kit!" Tommy said running in.

"Great thanks. Just put it on the counter," Brock instructed, sorting out the ingredients on the counter.

"Oki doki," Tommy said placing it next to me then leaving, probably to go play some more.

"Alright lets see," Brock said as he stepped next to me. Taking my right arm, he gently rolled up the sleeve of my dirty gray sweater and then proceeded to inspect my arm. "It's going to bruise for sure, this cut on your elbow will have to be disinfected. You're arm doesn't have any signs of fracture, so other than that nothing's wrong."

"Well that's good. I can't go traveling with a bum arm," I said watching Brock take out some disinfectant and cotton balls. He washed the cut first before applying the rubbing alcohol to the cotton balls.

"This'll sting a bit," Brock warned me, focusing on the cut. He carefully pressed the cotton balls down and dappled them over the cut.

I hissed a little, not enjoying the burning feeling one bit. Brock took a large bandaged out and gently put it over the cut. "There, all done."

"Thanks," I said twisting my arm a bit to get a better look. The twisting motion made me winch, a dull throbbing spreading through my muscles.

"I'll get you some pain killers," Brock said going over to one of the cupboards and taking out a bottle of Advil. He grabbed a class and poured me some water. "Here."

"Thank you," I said as I took the glass and the Advil. I dropped the pill in my mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down.

"The pain killer will probably take about twenty minutes to kick in so here," he said handing me some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I took it and pressed it on my arm.

"I'm going to start making dinner, it won't take long, so how about staying?" he asked me.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude," I protested, trying to be polite.

"It's no intrusion at all, please stay."

"Well... I guess I can," I said. _Free food whoo hoo!_

"Great!" Brock said happily, as he washed his hands and got ready to cook supper. "I'm making beef stew and some vegetables. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, it sounds good." I said a bit eagerly.

"Hahaha, you sound excited, as you should be. I am a rather exceptional chef," Brock said. Even though it was bragging, it was different from when Gary did it. Brock did it in a way that he was genuinely proud of himself. Gary just did it to brag and show off.

"I guess I am," I admitted with a laugh. "My mom doesn't make stew much. The only time's I've had it was when I was eating with the Oaks."

"Oaks? Like Professor Oak?" he asked me curiously, but not looking up from the preparation of dinner.

"Mhm," I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Our families are good friends, so I call Professor Oak gramps."

"Wow, that's neat," Brock complimented, he turned on a burner and starter the stew. "It must be pretty cool do have a guy like him for a grandfather."

"Well honestly, I wouldn't know," I confessed, looking out the window. I felt like a creeper watching Brock. "I know he's a Pokémon researcher but I don't know much about his work."

"Really? How come?" he questioned.

"Because when I was younger I was always with his grandson Gary. The reason I started calling Professor Oak gramps is because Gary always did, and I was over at their house so much that it just rubbed off on me," I explained.

"So you've never see his lab or anything?" he sounded a bit skeptical.

"Well of course I have. I just never took much interest in it I guess. Me and Gary helped out with looking after the Pokémon a few times, but it was hard work. Well it was at the time, I did it when I was a long younger. When you're a kid, there's other things you wanna do then chores ya know?" I said with a laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah I hear ya," Brock said smiling. "I think it would be really interesting to meet him. The Professor I mean."

"Really? Whys that?" I asked him.

"I'd like to ask talk to him about Pokémon breeding," he stated.

"Pokémon breeding?" I asked him. I'm sure I've heard of that before.

"Yeah, I'm interested in Pokémon breeding," he told me. "I even make my own Pokémon food to make sure they get nutritious and delicious food. That way they stay healthy and happy. I always do my best to keep my Pokémon in top condition."

"Wow," I was a little taken back. "I thought Pokémon breeding was just about getting eggs..."

"Well that is part of it. But lots of people over look the actual raising healthy Pokémon," Brock said a little disappointed.

"Well maybe that's a difference between just _breeding_ Pokémon and _being _ a Pokéon Breeder?" I asked.

"Huh... Yeah it could be," he laughed after giving it a moment of thought.

"Broooock," a little boy said peaking his head in. "Is supper ready yeeet?"

"Not yet, Billy," Brock answered. "But it will be soon so just sit tight okay?"

"Okay..." Billy sulked and left.

"I should feed my Pokémon before now," I said, placing the ice on the counter.

"Actually, if you don't mind, could you wait?" he asked me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused, looking at him as he sprinkled some spices into the large pot on top of the stove.

"I'd like to feed you Pokémon," he said.

"...Huh?" _He wants to feed my Pokémon? I hope he doesn't have some weird bestiality thing... _

"I have a few different kinds of Pokémon food, but its not made for rock type, and that's the only kind I have," he explained.

"Huh, well okay," I said. _I should of know it was a breeder thing._ "I actually have a Rattata that's a picky eater, so this might help me."

"A picky eater huh?" Brock said. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to do something about that."

"I hope your right," I said with a sigh looking back out the window. "He doesn't seem to like human food or basic Pokémon food from the Pokémart. It doesn't seem to mind cookies and fruit though."

"Well the part about the fruit is good," Brock started. "That means he's getting some nutrients. The cookie part isn't so good. But I'm sure I can make some tasty Pokémon food for your Rattata."

"I hope so," I said with a dry laugh. "Does the type of Pokémon have to do with the different kinds of food you make? Like grass or flying?"

"In some cases, yes it does," Brock told me. "For example, grass Pokémon generally don't need much protein, but almost every other type does. Water Pokémon need lots of water and notorious food, like fruits."

"Huh... that does make sense, doesn't it," I said thoughtfully. "You're very knowledgeable, Brock."

"Not as much as I'd like to be," he said with a sigh. "I'd like to be a great Pokémon breeder, but the gym and my little brothers and sisters keep me here."

"You can't do that from here?" I asked him.

"Well I could try, but honestly, traveling would be better. I could see more Pokémon and learn about the different types. I could research sure, but nothing beats hands on experience."

"Yeah that's true..." I murmured. "Sorry..."

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine Lindy. This will be ready soon," Brock told me, smoothly changing the topic. "You can go sit down at the table."

"You don't want any help setting the table?" I asked him.

"Ha," he laughed confidently. "I'm super Brock! I can handle any house hold task!"

"If you say sooo," I said with a nervous laugh. _He's nice but he's missing a few screws. _"Uh, does it matter where I sit?"

"No, anywhere is fine. We don't really have specific seats at the table," he told me.

"Alright," I replied. I stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining room. As soon as I did all of the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"...What?" I asked, trying not to be snappy.

"Hmph. There's no way you'll beat our big brother!" a boy said. He looked a lot like Tilly, I think they were twins.

"Yeah that's right!" Salvador growled.

_Ugh. Over protective little brats. Juuuust great. _"Uh-huh." I grumbled. I am so not in the mood for this. I sat at the end of the table. I took my bag off and started to drummed my fingers in annoyance.

"Hey that's my seat!" Tilly barked at me.

"Really? Brock said their arn't any specific seats for anyone. Isn't that right Brock?" I ask a bit smugly, raising my voice so Brock could hear me.

"Yup!" he called from the kitchen. "You guys had better stop causing trouble."

"Aweh..." Tilly sulked, embarrassed that she'd be caught.

"No fun," Billy mumbled.

Then Brock sped out of the kitten with plates and bowls. He placed a set down for everyone diligently. He raced right back and then reappeared with glasses and utensils. "Wow you're fast, Brock," I said in amazement. I almost missed his thanks as he went back into the kitchen and came back with a pot.

"This ones the stew," Brock said as he set it down. "Its still hot so careful. Forest can you serve it up please?"

"Suuure," Forest called as Brock went back to grab the smaller pot full of vegetables.

_I guess since Forest is the oldest Brock relies on him more. Makes sense, I wouldn't want to let the little ones dish up hot food._

Brock quickly pushed some of the vegetables onto the plates then set the pot down, running back to pour us all water.

"Hey, pass me your bowl," Forest said to me.

"Oh," I guess I was zoned out a bit. I passed it to him. "Here."

He put a few ladle fulls into my bowl then carefully handed it back to me. I put it down as quickly and carefully as I could, the bowl heated up fast. I looked at the stew and pushed it around with my spoon waiting for it to cool down. It had nice sized chunks of beef, potatoes and carrots, and boy did it smell good. "This looks amazing Brock," I said, very impressed as he poured me some water.

"I'm glad you think so, Lindy," he said taking the empty seat to the left of me. "Well, let's dig in!"

* * *

"I'm stuffed," I said contently as I fell back onto the floor.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it," Brock said as he gathered up the dishes.

"Do you want some help?" I offered.

"No its fine," he called. "It won't take long to wash these, so you can go into the back yard and let your Pokémon out. When I'm done I'll bring the Pokémon food out."

"Mnh, okay," I said as I got up, grabbing my bag. _I shouldn't of ate so much._

The large dining room opened up to the back yard so I didn't have to wander around. I stepped down from the porch and sat on a rather large rock.

"What a long day..." I said with a sigh. I opened my bag and took my pokéballs out. "Come on out guys."

Small flashes of red shot from the pokéballs, releasing my Pokémon.

They looked around taking in their new surroundings. "Hey guys, some foods gonna be here soon," I told them. They looked at me a bit confused, except Beedrill.

"Bulbasaur?" my started asked me.

"Oh, Brock is interested in Pokémon breeding, and he makes his own Pokémon food. He offered to let you guys try some. You'll see," I told them.

They made sounds of excitement and understanding as to why there we in someones back yard.

"So for now, just relax," I told them. Bulbasaur jumped up onto the rock next to me, Rattata and Pidgey went to look around the yard, Metapod and Beedrill sat down and made, what looked like, idle chit chat, while Pikachu sat down alone on the grass.

I looked at the bright yellow Pokémon as she sat quietly on the grass. She didn't seem too concerned about where she was, as she wasnt looking around like the others were. She just sat in silence watching the others. "Mmh... Hey Bulbasaur?" I said to my Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur?" he asked me.

"I'm going to go see Pikachu," I told him standing up. "How about you go keep an eye on Rattata and Pidgey?"

"Bulbasaur!" he said. I could almost picture him as the Challenge Accepted Meme.

"Hehe, thanks," I said as I headed over to Pikachu.

"Pika?" the Electric Mouse said, her ears perking up as she heard me walking over.

"Hey there," I said sitting down, careful not to put any pressure on my right arm as I eased myself down. "What cha doing here?"

"Pikachu," she muttered, looking back at the other Pokémon.

"Mmmh?" I looked over to where Pikachu's line of vision was directed. Rattata and Pidgey were playing in a tree, while Bulbasaur sat under the tree. Rattata ran on the branches of the tree after Pidgey, but whenever Rattata was close to catching Pidgey, she would flap her wings and fly a few branches higher.

"Ahhh," I said with a light laugh as Pikachu and I watched them play. Then, Pidgey bumped by mistake and caused Rattata to fall. "Oh no!"

"Pika!" Pikachu darted over to the tree quickly, and jumped to catch Rattata. Bulbasaur quickly sent out his vines to catch Pikachu so neither of them would be hurt from the fall.

"Rattata?" he said, opening his eyes, seeing he was safe.

"Chaaa..." the Pokémon sighed, letting Rattata go once Bulbasaur had placed her on the ground. "Pika, pikachu."

"Rattata!" Rattata jumped off of Pikachu and made gestures of apology to Bulbasaur and Pikachu. "Ratta, tat tat.

"Pika, pikachu," she said, simply nodding and giving Rattata a dismissive nod. She walked back over and plopped down. "Chuu."

"Uh, thanks Pikachu," I said to her. I was happy she saved Rattata.

"Pika," she simply said.

"Mmmh?" I questioned scratching my head. "What's with this Pikachu?"

"I'd say your Pikachu has a serious nature," Brock said as he walked. "Or maybe even a lonely nature."

"Serious or lonely nature?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Like a personality," Brock said as he set the bowls down. "Each Pokémon has its own nature, just like people do."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," I said thinking about it.

"As you can tell, this Pikachu doesn't seem to like to play around. But since it went to save your Rattata. So I'd say not only is your Pikachu is a very serious Pokémon, but a caring and protective one too."

"Well, that would make a lot of sense actually," I said thoughtfully. "She was rather hard and stubborn to catch back in Viridian Forest. She put up a good fight that's for sure."

"She was probably a respected Pokémon in the forest," Brock said thoughtfully.

"Pika! Pika pikachu!" my yellow Pokémon growled.

"Opes!" Brock laughed. "Sorry Pikachu. I guess you don't like being talked about do you?"

"Pikachu," She huffed, crossing her little arms.

"Serious, and proud that's for sure," Brock said, as he patted her head. "Alright, so you haaave... a Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pidgey, Metapod, Beedrill and Pikachu. Okay, I'll be back with the Pokémon food."

"Wow you have Pokémon food for each of those types?" I asked him a little surprised since he was a rock type trainer.

"Oh no, but I can guess what they'll like. It's all trial and error. Besides, I may not have Pokémon food for all of those specific types, but I have a general recipe that most Pokémon like."

"Oooh, I see," I said. "Well I just hope my picky Rattata likes it."

"We'll see," he said getting up. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time," I called to him, looking back at my Pikachu. "Mmmh... Well, I'm glad you're just serious. I thought you didn't like me or the other Pokémon."

"Pika, pikachu," she said shaking her head. "Pikachu, pika pikachu."

"Um... I don't really understand haha, sorry Pikachu," I told her. I wish I could understand Pokémon.

"Chaa," she sighed.

"I hope your Pokémon are hungry!" Brock said, reappearing with bowls of Pokémon food.

"I'm sure they are," I said with a laugh. "Alright guys! Foods here, come and get it!"

Rattata and Pidgey rushed over, while Bulbasaur, Metapod and Beedrill took their time.

"Okay," Brock said as he began setting the bowls down in front of each of the Pokémon. "Here's one for you Pikachu. Rattata let me know if you like this one. Pidgey I think you'll like this. Here you go Bulbasaur. Metapod and Beedrill and both bug types so their food is the same kind."

"That didn't take you very long," I commented.

"Haha, well when you take care of as many siblings as I do, you get to be quiet fast at chores like these," he told me.

"I see," I turned my attention to my Pokémon as they ate. They all seemed extremely pleased except for Rattata. "Oooh... Rattata still won't eat."

"Mmmh," Brock muttered thoughtfully. He went back into the house then returned with some sort of condiment shaker. He sprinkles some of it on Rattata's food. "Now try it."

"Tat?" he said, giving it a sniff then a little nibble. "Rattata!"

"That's amazing!" I said in awe as Rattata happily ate his food. "How did you do that on one try?"

"Well I know Rattata likes sweet food sense you told me," Brock explained. "But the food I gave him only had a bit of extra sweetening to it, so it wouldn't take away from the nutritional value. When it still wasn't sweet enough, I just sprinkled on some crystallized fruit sugar."

"...I think I get it," I said after a moment. "So what you put on was natural sugars from fruit, but in powder form to make it sweeter?"

"Exactly! And it's healthier than just adding plane sugar."

"I see! Brock, can you please, please, _please_ give me the recipe so I can make it for Rattata?" I begged him.

"Oh um... Err..." Brock stammered. "I don't know Lindy... It's a secret recipe I've been working on for years..."

"Oooh..." I whined. "I understand..."_I can't force him to give it to me._

"Mmmh... I could make you some special powder to sprinkle on Rattata's food though," he told me, trying to cheer me up.

"Really?!" I explained.

"Sure!" he told me. "The recipe may be a secret but the powder isn't."

"Oh thank you thank you thank yoooou!" I squealed as I hugged him.

"Y-you're welcome Lindy!" he exclaimed, as stiff as a statue.

"Oh this is great!" I cheered letting go of Brock and jumping around. "All I have to do is put a dash of that on Rattata's food and he'll eat it! I won't have to worry about him not eating! I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get him to eat but not anymore! Thank you so much Brock!"

"I-its no problem at all! Really! It's n-not that big of a deal," he stammered.

"It's a big deal to me, and my Rattata!" I told him.

"I'm just glad to help," he laughed sheepishly. "Well it looks like they're done eating."

"Yeah," I said looking at them. "Isn't Brock a great cook?"

They all made sounds of agreement. "Hehe. I'm going to help Brock take all these in, you guys can play for a while longer," I said as I picked up some of the bowls.

"Oh you don't have to Lindy," Brock protested, grabbing the other bowls.

"I insist! Otherwise I'll feel too guilty to beat you in our battle," I joked, heading inside.

"Ahahaha, well I suppose when you put it that way I don't have a choice," he said following me into the kitchen. "And about the gym battle."

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked him, setting the bowls on the counter.

"Its getting late now, and I have to put my brother and sisters to bed soon, so would it be alright if we postpone our battle until tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, no problem," I said. "So tomorrow morning?"

"Well actually... Tomorrow afternoon," he said as he started to fill the sink with hot water do to the dishes.

"Huh? Why all that late?" I asked him.

"I have to take care of a few things at the Pewter Museum," he told me.

"There's a museum here?" I asked a bit surprised.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No I didn't see it at all."

"Mmmh... Strange, it's hard to miss," he said. "I know! How about I take you with me and show you the museum then we can have our battle?"

"Oooh! Okay! I'd like to take a look around the museum," I said. "I may not be that interested in gramp's current research, but I am interested in ancient Pokémon."

"Great, so it's a plan," Brock said grinning. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh I'll just be at the Pokémon Center," I told him.

"Aah, alright. I'll be there around 8:20 okay?" he half ask half told me.

"Sure, I'll be up and ready to go," I said. "Speaking of ready to go, I should get going."

"Yeah it's getting late," Brock agreed. "I'll bring the sugar for Rattata, so our Pokémon can have breakfast together.

"Are you sure you want to show the enemy your cards?" I teased.

"Well I've already seen yours, so it's only fare," he said.

"Mmh, I guess if you wanna be a nice guy about it," I laughed, then headed out of the kitchen."I'm going to go get my Pokémon."

"Alright," he called after me.

"Okay guys," I called to them stepping down. "Time to go."

They all made their way over. I took their pokéballs out of my bag which I had left on the grass. "Return everyone." Red beams of light shot out of the pokéballs as my Pokémon returned. I put them back into my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the Pokémon Center?" Brock asked me as I slipped my boots on.

"No that's fine," I laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"Haha, alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lindy," he said.

"Yup, bye Brock!" I said with a wave, heading out.

"Good night," he called.

* * *

**If you thought this was going to be a serious chapter... LOL you were wrong :3**

**Miss Gary yet? What about the close and chummy act with Brocko? Perditions? Thoughts? Let me know ;)**

**Also... it's rather annoying to type all the Pokémon sounds, so if it's all at once, I'm just gonna say "They all made sounds of agreement," or whatever. Okay? Okay. :3**

**Till next time! *Jumps on Charizard and flies to Wendy's* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Its a Saterdayyy~ Yeah sorry. My life is officially a mess. I'm just going to retract what I said about Thursday updates, because I really don't think I can stick with it. I'm going to spend the whole day writing so I can get a little bit ahead so I can at least update once a week, but we'll see what happens. Anyway sorry and enjoy le chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mmnnhhh...Five more minutes mom," Lindy muttered as she pulled the warm blankets over her head.

Knock, knock, knock. "Lindy you up?"

"Mmmh..." Lindy grumbled hugging the pillow.

_Mmh... this isn't my pillow, _she thought as she opened her eyes a crack. _Oh yeah, Pokémon Center._

Knock, knock, knock. "Lindy?"

"Huh? Brock?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah it's me," he laughed through the door. "Come on Slowpoke."

"Yeah yeah..." Lindy yawned, as she threw the Pokémon Center's blankets off of her, getting up to open the door.

"Hi," she greeted blandly as she dulling looked at him.

"Hello. Sorry I thought you'd be awake by now," he said, trying to control his laughter, looking at the small girl still in her PJs and lavender hair sticking up in every direction.

"Nooope," she said stretching, running her fingers through her hair knowing that she probably had a serious case of be head. She made her way to her bag. "Mmh. Sorry. What time is it?"

"It's 7:50am," he said, leaning against the door frame. "I know it's earlier than I said I'd be here, but I figured we could grab breakfast."

"Alright, just let me get dressed," Lindy said as she opened her backpack to get a fresh change of clothes. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"Alright," he said. "I'll go to the lobby and get breakfast ready for the Pokémon."

"Great thanks," she said as she headed to the washroom for a quick shower.

"No problem," he said as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait," Lindy said as she walked over to Brock, who was sitting organizing the bowls of Pokémon food.

"Wow that was fast," he commented. "Most girls take much longer."

"Yeah wellll, I don't do the whole beauty regime thing," she said, taking her pokéballs out of her bag. "Breakfast time guys."

"You too!" Brock said, throwing his pokéballs out.

Along with Lindy's Pokémon, Brock sent out an Onix and Geodude.

"Graaaww," "Geo," the giant Rock Snake and much smaller Rock Pokémon greeted.

"You remember Brock right guys? Well these are his Pokémon," Lindy told her Pokémon.

"And guys, these are Lindy's Pokémon," Brock told his. The two groups of Pokémon said greeted and introduced each other. "Well it seems like they get along."

"Yeah that's good," Lindy nodded. "Well dig in guys."

"Here you go Lindy," Brock said handing her a large container with a folded piece of paper on top. "Here's the sugar and the recipe. There's a measuring spoon in there, so you can always use the right amount."

"Oh, thanks," she said taking them. "You didn't have to do all of that though, Brock."

"It was no problem, really," he told her. "It's easy to make, so don't sweat it."

"Well, if you say so," she said with a laugh.

* * *

After their Pokémon had finished eating, Brock and Lindy left the Pokémon Center.

"So where are we going for breakfast?" Lindy asked the much taller boy.

"I know this great little restaurant that has the _best_ breakfast menu you can find," Brock told her as he lead the way.

"Oh really?" she asked, curious as to what the restaurant would be like.

"Mhm," he nodded. "My mom and dad used to take us there sometimes for breakfast."

"They don't anymore?" she asked him.

"No we don't..." Brock said, the happiness from his voice draining. "My father left years ago to become a great Pokémon trainer and never returned. My mom couldn't take it after sometime, so she left to live with her mother."

"I'm sorry that you have such irresponsible parents. How could they just leave you and expect you to care of all your siblings?!" she growled.

"Ahahahahaha!" Brock busted out into hysterical laughter, gaining some attention from the other people walking on the sidewalk.

"W-what?" Lindy questioned, taking aback by his outburst.

"You're something else Lindy," Brock said whipping a tear from his eye and giving her a light slap on the back. "Most people break out the pity parties if I tell them, but not you hahaha."

"Because I don't want to pity people," she told him with a shrug. "To be pitied is to be degraded. To be compassionate and to sympathize with someone is different. But I can't sympathize with you because I don't have irresponsible parents."

"You have an interesting look on things, Lindy," Brock complemented.

"Haha, I blame gramps," she told him. "All the poetry and reading we'd do rubbed off on me."

"I didn't know Professor Oak liked poetry," Brock commented as they crossed a street.

"Haha, oh yeah. He loves to write Pokémon poetry," Lindy told him.

"I would of never guessed," he laughed.

"I know right? It shocks a lot of people," Lindy giggled.

"I bet," Brock laughed. "Oh we're here."

"Mmh?" Lindy looked ahead and saw an adorable white shop with blue shutters and flowers under the windows. She could just make out a deck in the back. "Is that it?"

"Yup," he said. As he opened the door a bell from the inside rung.

"Wow, it's so nice," Lindy said as she looked around. It had cream walls decorated with china displaces and paintings of flowers. She followed Brock to the podium. Next to it on the wall there was a chalk bored listing the daily specials.

"Table for two?" a waitress asked Brock.

"Yes please," Brock said politely.

"Right this way, she said, as she led them to a table by the window. "Here. A romantic table for couples, such as you."

"Oh no!" Brock said waving his hands.

"W-we're not a couple!" Lindy yelped, her facing burning.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" the waitress apologized for making the situation awkward. "A booth instead?"

Brock and Lindy vigorously nodded their heads. "Alright," she said, leading them a booth against the way, across from the previous table.

"Here you are," she said then scurried away.

_Oh no oh no oh no! This is bad! Lindy probably thinks this is a date now, oh man... _Brock thought frantically as he stiffly got into the booth.

Lindy picked up the menu and look at the selection. Brock did the same, but in a more awkward manner.

"Hello my name is Rachel and I'll be your waitress for today," a different girl from before said."Can I get your drink orders first, meal second."

"Hi, I'll have chocolate milk and a bacon, cheese omelette." Lindy stated.

"I'll have coffee and a stack of blueberry pancakes," Brock practically yelled.

"Easy on the volume there Brock," Lindy winced.

"S-sorry!" he whispered. _Crap crap crap. Why did I do that._

"Its fine," Lindy sighed. _I wonder what got him so worked up..._

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks shortly.

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

_Oh my frig... this is way too awkward. _I thought with annoyance. I let out a long sigh.

"Brock." I said, getting his attention.

"Y-yes?!" he yelped.

"I'm going to go to the washroom," I said sliding out of the booth. "Um, try to settle down and forget what the waitress said okay? This whole breakfast thing is just awkward now..."

"Right, sorry," he said, seeming to get some sanity back. I spotted the restroom sign and headed that way.

"Table for two," a male voice said.

_Mmh..._

"We have one by the window, would you like that?" the waitress from before asked.

"Oh how romantic! Yes please!" an annoying female voice squealed.

"You have got to be shitting me..." I muttered, glancing to do the door and sure enough, there was Gary and Susie.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I hate my life." I guess Gary must of heard me because he looked my way. He looked shocked to see me. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself.

"Che," I scoffed and headed to the washroom.

* * *

Wooossshh, went the sound of the toilet, as the water was flushed away. I opened the door of the stall and went to the sink. _It's always nice when there's a nice public washroom. _I thought to myself as I rolled up my sleeves and turned on the taps.

As the washroom door opened, cheerful humming entered.

"Oh look."

I glanced over to see Susie there sneering. "Fantastic..." I growled.

"Oh I know I am," Susie boasted. "You on the other hand, are not."

"That's nice," I said turning off the taps.

"No, no its not," she huffed walking up to me and crossing her arms under her large bust. "There is nothing remotely nice about you. Your hair is a frizzy mess, your clothes are out of date and lack any touch of femininity. The least you could do is put on some make up to cover that horrendous face of yours. But I suppose if _you_ did it, it would do more harm than good."

"Kay," I said simply, going to dry my hands. It was nothing I hadn't heard before.

"I don't even know what you're doing in a nice restaurant like this. They don't serve anything made with grease so you won't be able to add to you rolls," she snarled.

"Before you talk to me about rolls," I said, turning to her. "The only _roles_ I have are from my over sized out of date clothes. Your rolls are from your three sizes to small push up bra. Nice back and pit fat by the way. It goes great with that fat ego of yours."

"What roles?!" Susie shrieked as she ran to the mirror. "Where?! Where?!"

"Don't hurt yourself. I know you're only used to looking for things in men's pants," I said was I exited. _That felt great, hehe._

I walked back to the booth, I was almost happy enough to skip.

"Oh Lindy you're back, perfect timing too," Brock greeted. "Rachel's back to see if we want anything else."

"Oh, can I have some toast and a cut up apple with caramel sauce?" I asked her as I slide into the booth.

"Certainly," Rachel said as she wrote it down. "Would you like some more chocolate milk?"

"Oh yes please," I said handing her my glass.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," she said, heading back to the kitchen.

"You took a while, are you alright?" Brock asked, all traces of his earlier stiffness gone.

"I'm great actually. I ran into someone I knew while I was in there, believe it or not," I said with a laugh.

"Oh really? Hey why don't you ask your friend if she wants to come to the museum too?" Brock suggested, causing me to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "W-what? Lindy, your making people staaare."

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry," I said whipping my eye. "No, she is anything_ but_ my friend."

"Oh, sorry," Brock said. "Wait, then why are you so happy?"

"Because," I said grinning. "I gave her quiet the witty insult, if I do say so myself."

"Mmh..." Brock frowned a little. "I didn't take you for the type to pick a fight just because you dislike someone."

"I'm not," I stated, offended from his accusation. "She saw _me_ and started the verbal assault."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lindy," he said. "I should of asked if that was the case."

"Eh, I'm used to it," I said, looking across to the table by the window.

"GAH!" I screeched, and began chocking air.

"What? What's wrong Lindy?" Brock asked as he rushed around to pat me on the back.

"G-g-g-..." I stammered.

"Ga? Ga what? Lindy what's wrong?" Brock asked, his brows furrowed together as he rubbed my back. "Just breathe. Take some deep breathes."

I took a big inhale, then exhaled a few times. "I'm fine, sit down," I said waving my hand to shoo him off.

He went back into the booth. "Now that you can talk, what was that about?"

"Lower your voice a bit just so other people can't here. Don't make it look to suspicious," I ordered him, in a low voice. "But it's the guy in the table we almost sat in."

Brock looked over at Gary. Gary sat there with a dull expression with his head turned towards the window, but his eyes discreetly looking over at us.

"Yeah? What about him?" Brock asked, quiet enough so he couldn't hear.

"That's Gary," I told him.

"Gary? Gary..." Brock said pondering over the name. "Oh you mean Professor Oak's grandson?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"But I thought you two were friends? You said that you were always with him," Brock said.

"Yeah, we _used_ to be friends," I said bitterly. "And speak of the devil."

Susie was strutting over to Gary. "Whoa!" Brock cooed, blushing.

"Calm down tiger," I said with a sigh. "She may be a looker, but she's a real witch."

"You mean she's the girl from the bathroom run in?" Brock said, disappointed.

"Yup, sorry to break it to ya," I said with a dry laugh.

"Aweeeh..." he sulked.

"Sorry for the wait," Rachel said as she came over with our orders. "Here's your fruit salad and orange juice refill, and your apple pieces with caramel sauce and chocolate milk."

"Thank you Rachel," I said, taking an apple slice.

"Oh yes, thank you," Brock said as he picked up his fork. "If you don't mind me asking, Lindy, why are they here?"

"Why are they here at this restaurant, I have no clue. Why are they here in Pewter, because Gary is a trainer like me. Pewter City is the first gym on the map when starting from pallet," I explained to him as I dipped my apple piece into the caramel.

"Oooh, I see," Brock nodded. "Well if that's the case, I'll be sure to give him all I've got in the match."

"You had better give _me_ all you've got!" I said jokingly.

"Oh don't worry," he laughed. "I won't be holding back in our match. I'm just going to make Gary's _extra_ hard."

"Ahaha, good. I want to see how the great Brock faces a challenger," I teased.

"But you will when you fight me, Lindy," he said, a little puzzled.

"I _meaaan_ how you face a challenger you aren't friends with," I stated. "_Not_ that you'll be holding back with me, right Brock?"

"Of course not," Brock laughed. "Friend or not, as a gym leader I have to take every challenge seriously."

"I'd expect nothing less," I said happily.

"How about we finish eating then head to the museum?" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, the sooner we finish, the sooner I can get away from those two," I said, eating more of my apple.

* * *

After some protesting, whining, and persuading I convinced Brock to let me pay for my half of the bill then we headed off to the museum.

* * *

"I don't know... How in the raging Dragonite I missed this giant place," I said, gawking at the giant building, causing Brock to laugh.

"Come on lets go," Brock said as he walked up the steps.

"Yeah," I said following him.

"Ah Brock you're finally here," a man in a lab coat said, walking up to us. "Huh? Who is this with you?"

"Ah, this is Lindy," Brock said gesturing to me. "She's going to challenge the gym after I'm done here. I suggested she come and look around. So what is it you called me for Luther?"

"Um well you see... " Luther said as he pulled Brock over and started whispering.

_Derp... Third wheeling for the win..._

"Alright, I see," Brock said. "Lindy I'm sorry, but I have to go talk with Luther in private, so..."

"I can't come I get it," I said in understanding.

"Sorry Lindy," Brock said with a frown.

"Hey its fine, duty calls right?" I joked.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding," Brock said happily. "You can look around though, just don't go past the red ropes. Those areas are off limits."

"Alright, but do you have security cameras here?" I asked turning to Luther.

"Yes we do young lady. That way if anyone _tries_ to steal something we'll know," he said, directing that at me like I was a crook.

"Good, I'm probably going to get lost, so be sure to get me Brock," I said turning away from the whack job of a scientist.

"Ahaha, will do. I'll try to make this quick," he called, following Luther into a back room.

I took my bag off and grabbed my MP3. _Can't hurt to listen to music in here, it's a museum. _I popped my headphones in, put shuffle on and started looking around.

* * *

**Okay seriously, I was watching episode 260 Hatch Me If You Can, and I started tearing up when Larvitar thought about how Ash tried so hard to keep him warm Q_Q Pokémon is even more emotional too me now that I'm older. Logic please? XD**

**Sorry again for le late update. I think I'm gonna go back and edit some things, give more detail for Brock.**

**Anyway, later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys no chapter update, but I do have an important question.

I've been thinking a lot about the whole level thing in my story, and was thinking maybe it isn't such a good idea to give it those game like attributes.

I intend to make this story carry on into other regions over time, so by the time I get there, Lindy would have a level 60+ Venusaur, so she would kill everything in one hit...

I mean, you guys see how Ash still loses battles for crying out loud.

So, I just want your opinion on if I should go back and take out the levels, and just keep when a Pokémon learns a new attack, evolves ect.

I really cant go forward until then because of the gym battle because of the levels, and I want the fight to last more than 5 turns and stuff.

So yeah, feed back please on if I should take levels out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely little readers.**

**It is indeed, a Thursday. But not just ****_any_**** Thursday. It is ****_the_**** Thursday. October 3rd. Such a wonderful day it is. Know why? Because the world was blessed today, 17 years ago with a loving little angel that was sent from above to make the work a better place.**

**JUST KIDDING LOL. I'm a shit disturber LOL. But yeah its my birthday :D So send me eevees.**

**But anyway, something FanFiction related. I have decided to take out the levels. Thank you to all of you that messaged me with your opinions, it was really appreciated to get so much feed back.**

**Taking out the levels will be a good for later region purposes. I mean... you've all seen how Pikachu STILL loses. That thing should be a legendary by now, I mean come on now :I But anyway, in case you all start wondering why certain Pokémon are learning moves they originally couldn't, it's because to make my life easier, I have been using **

**__****pokemondb.**

**__****net **

**__****/pokedex /**

**__****all** (remove le spaces, sorry, FanFiction doesnt let me link things normally) for my Pokémon information.**  
**

**Example. **

**You click Bulbasaur and scroll down until you get to moves, you'll see a move chart. I, however, failed to notice the tab saying Black2/White2 and Black/White. Just above that there is a bar that says Other Generations: 5. **

**It is too much of a bloody pain to click 3 everytime (because I do prefer the 3rd generation the most because in my opinion they make the Pokémon progress far to slow for my liking. I aslo like the added moves). SO I will be using the Black/White moves because I am a lazy fucker, and I prefer it more. Why? Because Rattata can learn some actual good moves, and more dark moves. So, this leads me to believe other Pokémon shall be enhanced.**

**I was also considering revising the story to add in more detail. In English we were working on character development and it got me thinking and stuff. So I might go add in a lot more detail and depth because most of my Fanfiction ****_is_**** dialog. If I do there would just be a note like this, rather than me deleting this story and republishing all the new chapters under a new name/story. But yeah.**

**No story update. Probably wont be for a week or 2. Because if I do revise all my old work, I give that 2 weeks max. Plus, essays, research papers, blahblahblah. **

**Until next time 3 **


End file.
